Bella, from the Noble and sh---tiest house of Black
by Beavie
Summary: When Harry enters the room of requirement wanting to get rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters it transports him back in time and he ends up at Hogwarts with none other than the marauders and even the feared Bellatrix Lestrange (then Bella Black) but she is nothing like the insane Death Eater she will become. Why has Hogwarts sent Harry back? What does it want him to do?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic starts about half way through Order of the phoenix, after christmas but before harry's interview in hogsmead, please read and review, let me know what you think, feel free to point out any mistakes/errors etc.**

**anyway hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter, hogwarts, characters etc. etc. :( **

* * *

Harry was pissed, he'd just come out of another one of Umbridge's lessons and though he'd held his temper, they did absolutely nothing to quell his anger at the ministry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort himself.

He wanted to do something, something that would help, something to defeat Voldemort or at least make the rest of the wizarding world aware that he's back. Sure there was the DA, but even that was starting to get tiring and really what use was a bunch of kids against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. All his lessons seemed pointless, none more than defense against the dark arts. Dumbledore wouldn't talk to him, he had no idea what was going on with the order and he wanted to help. Wanted to help destroy Voldemort.

And his Death Eaters added after a minute, picturing the screaming faces on the front of the prophet. Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch that had tortured Neville's parents to insanity. He wanted her dealt with.

Harry suddenly stopped his mad pacing through the Hogwarts corridors and turned to look at a wall, there was a door where there shouldn't be, a small old, damaged wooden door. Harry looked round, he was on the seventh floor. Perhaps….

But he hadn't been thinking of anything, unless…

Unless his thoughts about wanting to help get rid of Voldemort had caused the room to open, but how could a room help him, is Hogwarts itself giving Harry some sort of message, or task that could help defeat Voldemort.

Gingerly he stepped towards the door then paused, should he tell someone first? Ron or Hermione perhaps? He hesitated for a second more then brushed away the thought striding forwards, he'd see what was in the room first then decide whether he should tell anyone, it could be a trick, one of Fred and Georges or Umbridge even.

Harry stepped inside the room and the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Well, he was pretty sure this was the room of requirement; it looked pretty much the same as it did for every DA session, except a little smaller. He sighed and wondered over to the bookcases, he could at least research some new spells to use for the next DA meeting.

But when he got there he realized the books weren't the same as he'd seen in the room before, instead of the shelves piled high with books on defensive spells and battling the dark arts, there was only one shelf containing books and to Harry's dismay they were all school books, in fact they were almost exactly the same as the ones he had in his trunk back in the dormitory, except a few, his history of magic book looked different, he thought and some of these books had different covers compared to his but aside from that they were identical.

He even picked one up and flicked through it in hope that these books contained something else and were merely disguised to look like schoolbooks but he put it back down after they dragged up recent memories of falling asleep in history of magic whilst listening to Binns drone on about goblin rebellions.

Disappointed, Harry turned away from the shelves and quickly scanned the rest of the room, but nothing seemed particularly exciting or out of the ordinary. In fact the whole room seemed to be more ordinary than Harry had ever seen it, probably because people were rarely in need of everything completely ordinary at once.

He turned to the door ready to leave and found himself looking at blank wall. He narrowed his eyes, getting annoyed now, maybe someone was playing a trick on him, he wouldn't be surprised if Fred and George had found out a way to get the room to lure people in, trick them, trap them or whatever.

He turned back to the room and saw thankfully the door had simply moved to another wall. He ran towards it and grabbed the handle, just incase it decided to move again. As soon as he realized it was staying where it was he opened it and walked back out into the corridor, only to be smashed into by something big and hard, the door slammed shut and he was pushed to the floor his glasses falling off and skidding across the stone.

"Shit! Sorry mate, didn't see you," he heard a female voice from his left, presumably the thing that crashed into him.

"S'alright", he mumbled, using his hands to search the floor around him for his glasses.

"Here catch!" he heard the voice again and reached his hand up in front of his face just fast enough to grab the glasses that had been flung towards him.

He fumbled with them for a moment before putting them back on, the world suddenly becoming clear.

The person that had ran into him was a girl, probably about his age, who presumably went to Hogwarts, though she was wearing muggle clothing, skinny jeans and a leather jacket, with long slightly wild, dark brown hair. She was smirking down at him, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"Where, the hell did you just appear from?" she asked, her face slightly red from running down the corridor.

"Are you gonna help him up?" another voice from behind the girl said. " you did knock him over." Harry shifted his head to see a boy standing behind the girl, this time dressed in Hogwarts robes, with long black hair and similar eyes to the girl's. Both of them Harry was sure he had never seen at Hogwarts before, though they still looked familiar.

"He can get himself up, chivalry and all that craps for Gryffindor's, and thankfully I'm about as far away from that house as you can get," said the girl.

The boy rolled his eyes and walked forward.

"Hey mate, d'you need a hand?"

"No I'm fine thanks," said Harry, lifting himself of the floor so he was standing upright.

"Sooo… who are you? Cause I've never seen you before," said the girl. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, surely they knew who he was, though he would prefer it otherwise he was pretty sure everyone in the wizarding world knew he was and what he looked like and if not he was positive everyone at Hogwarts did.

Harry glanced at the boy to see if he was going to say anything but he just looked at Harry waiting, just like the girl for his answer.

"I'm…er…"

"BELLA!" Harry was cut off. He saw the girl roll her eyes and presumed it was her being shouted at, by some dark mass of robes coming towards them from the other end of the corridor.

"You better scarper," she said to the other boy, who wasted no time in, sprinting off in the other direction to the voice.

"See ya around new kid!" Harry heard him yell before disappearing round the corner.

The girl Bella, winked at Harry before turning to face the person that the shout belonged to.

"Malfoy!" she said in mock enthusiasm opening her arms wide, as if for a hug. "You know, I haven't seen you in ages, what's up?" she smiled as "Malfoy" stormed towards her.

Harry looked at the boy, expecting to see Draco Malfoy, but instead saw someone similar yet older, by maybe a few years and with and expression of rage across his face that Harry was sure, the Malfoy he knew would never achieve to quite the same effect.

"What the fuck are you wearing Bella?" he spat still advancing towards her.

"My clothes, why the fuck are you disemboguing your saliva all over the floor?" she replied calmly.

"I'm not…" he spat, Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Not what?" she asked politely.

Malfoy glowered at her and Harry was surprised Bella didn't cower under his gaze, it was worse than Snape's death stares, all of them saved specifically for Harry.

"Bella, change into you robes now or I'll dock 50 points," Malfoy growled.

"Sure mate, dock points from your own house," she smirked and Harry couldn't help but smile too, whoever this girl was, he'd love to see her go up against the Malfoy he knew.

The Malfoy standing in the corridor let out what Harry could only describe as a growl and was starting to turn purple.

"And…" Bella continued. "you can't put me in detention, can't tell the professor's because they won't give a shit and sure you can write to my parents, I'll lose yet another galleon in inheritance but I think I'm already in minus figures so…," she paused dramatically.

"You're basically screwed." Harry smirked though he could have sworn Malfoy's eyes flashed red sometime during Bella's little speech and was wondering why no one had drawn out their wands yet.

"Run along now Malfoy, go plan your wedding arrangements with my daring sister," said Bella, waving her hands, shooing the blond haired boy away like a dog.

He didn't take it very well and jerked out the way when her hand came near him. Then his eyes moved from her to Harry, narrowing as they landed on his face.

"Another Gryffindor, Bella if he's a mudblood…"

"Oh no!" said Bella, an evil grin now on her face.

"My dear friend here," she said, looping her arm round Harry's shoulders. The only reason he didn't protest was because he had decided that he hated this Malfoy as much if not more than the one he knew and guessed Bella was using him to further piss off the one standing in front of him.

"is not a mudblood," she continued, "but is in fact a muggle, dressed as a wizard in disguise so I could sneak him into the castle," she smiled sweetly at Malfoy leaning closer to Harry. Though slightly annoyed at being called a muggle, Harry could hardly keep himself from laughing as Malfoy's face blanched completely.

"And guess what?" Bella said in mock excitement. "We're getting married, he just proposed, how amazing is that?" she said waggling her left hand in Malfoy's face, where there was now a glittering silver ring on her ring finger which she must have just conjured or slipped on because Harry was sure it hadn't been there a moment ago.

Malfoy, now seeing the joke, composed his features and walked right up to Bella until they were barely thirty centimeters apart, his wand pressed against her throat glaring down at her. Harry's hand immediately went to the wand in his pocket, but didn't draw it as Bella, crossed her arms looking completely unfazed, stared right back at him.

"One day Bella, you're going to come to a very sticky end, if not from one of the many strangers you will make enemies of in the future, it will be from someone right next to you, there's already a long list of family members who wish to see you dead," Harry heard Malfoy growl into her ear. Harry stood in shock for a moment when suddenly Malfoy was blasted away from Bella to the opposite wall, where he slid down and landed in an unconscious heap.

Harry immediately started looking around to see who had cast the spell, but there was no one else in the corridor. He then noticed Bella had her wand clenched in her hand, pointing to the floor, she must have used it without Malfoy or Harry realizing, but she didn't say anything.

Bella sighed then raised her wand pointing it towards Malfoy. He heard her whisper a spell that levitated Malfoy up and hid him in the secret passageway behind the tapestry.

"Have fun sleeping," Harry heard her mutter before turning to him. "Unfortunately he'll wake up soon enough, dear old Lucius," she said a smile creeping back onto her face.

Harry froze, had she just said…

"What did you just call him?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, Lucius, it's his name, Lucius Malfoy, would have thought you'd know that what with him terrorizing Gryffindors all the time," she paused. "But you must be new, eh? I know most of the Gryffindors, probably better than my own house and I haven't seen you around, though you look a hell of a lot like James."

Harry was frozen in shock, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father was still at school and when she said James, she couldn't mean...

"James Potter?" he asked tentatively half praying she'd say he's dead.

"Yup, the one an only, best friends with one of the few sane people in my fucking ridiculous family, who you met earlier," she said.

"Wait," said Harry, his mind now catching up with what he was hearing.

"So the boy with you when you ran into me was Sirius Black?"

"Yup, and that was not my fault, you appeared out of nowhere," she said.

Harry's mind was reeling; what the hell had the room of requirement done? Had he been sent back in time? And if this girl, Bella was related to Sirius and her sister was supposedly going to marry Lucius Malfoy then… Harry took an involuntary step back, away from the girl as the thought hit. Images from the prophet filled his mind as he tried to match them with the girl in front of him.

"So you're Bella…?" Harry asked not really wanting an answer.

"Bellatrix from the Noble and shittiest house of Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here's the next chapter, I'm going to try and update once a week, but if i finish writing a chapter before that then i'll put it up early like this one!**

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter!**

**(if you've already read this, i have just updated it changing Harry Johnson to Harry Jameson thanks to a brilliant idea from one of my reviewers, LuxEterna1, everything else it the same)**

* * *

_2._

"_So you're Bella…?" Harry asked not really wanting an answer._

"_Bellatrix from the Noble and shittiest house of Black."_

Harry's hand immediately went back to the wand in his pocket this time actually taking it out, though not pointing at her. Yet.

He couldn't kill her, not in cold blood, he knew that much. And surprisingly from what he'd gathered, her 16 year old self was, at the moment on the same side as him, well at least she seemed to be against the whole pureblood mania thing.

But then Harry's thoughts flashed back to what he'd seen in the pensive last year, her and Barty Crouch going to Azkaban for torturing Neville's parents to insanity, her sitting chained to the chair with the same slightly crazy confidence he'd just seen her display against Malfoy. What had that bloody room done!

Harry saw Bella was watching him with an amused smile, having noticed him grab his wand the moment she said her name.

Harry did the only thing he could at that moment.

"Sorry, I forgot… I need to go meet someone," he spluttered, stuffing his wand back in his pocket before spinning round and running down the corridor the same way Sirius had gone earlier.

He rounded the corner and continued running, not entirely sure where he was going but safe in the knowledge he'd be able to find his way back, he may have travelled back in time but Hogwarts hadn't changed.

After running down a good few flights of stairs and round many corners Harry stopped and leant against a wall, catching his breath.

What did he do now? He'd travelled back in time, to the freaking 1970's if Sirius and his father were still at school. What had Hermione said in their third year about time travel…?

You can't be seen! Well Harry had already blown that rule, not that he'd had much choice, how was he to know he'd traveled back in time and was about to be run over by the teenage Bellatrix Lestrange when he'd stepped out of the room of requirement?

Maybe he should just go back to the room, see if he can get back to his own time. Hogwarts may have sent him here but he had no idea what he was supposed to do. If it was something essential surely he could just come back.

Harry nodded at his own thoughts, he'd go back to the room of requirement and get back to 1996.

He pushed himself of the wall he'd been leaning on and turned back the way he'd came, hoping Bellatrix had moved from where he'd left her, he didn't want to run into her again.

"POTTER!" came a shout from behind him. Harry spun round automatically to find a younger but otherwise the same Professor McGonagall marching down the stone corridor towards him.

"Oh, sorry," she said when she caught up with him. "I thought you were… you look remarkably similar… but no," she shook her head as Harry realized she had just mistaken him for his father; they were probably around the same age in this time.

McGonagall paused looking at him further then said.

"Harry isn't it?"

"Er…" how the hell did she know his name? He hadn't even been born yet in whatever year this was.

"Harry Jameson, yes of course, you're new, have been homeschooled up until Christmas and are joining the fifth year classes. I see you have already been sorted," said McGonagall, looking at his Gryffindor robes. "And can I say well done for making it to Gryffindor house, I'm sure you will be a marvelous addition to it," she finished, a smile crossing her usually stern face.

Harry was incredibly confused, was she mistaking him for another person, this "Harry Jameson"? Just how many people were there that he looked almost identical to?

He was about to deny being Harry Johnson when a painting just behind McGonagall caught his eye. It was an old man, Harry had no idea who exactly but the portrait was frantically nodding his head as if telling Harry to play along with it.

Now utterly confused Harry decided to just smile at McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor," he said politely.

"You're welcome Jameson, now most of the students are in the great hall for dinner, there has just been a Hogsmead trip so they are doubtfully all a little tired. And before I forget, your parents owled me a permission form, enabling you to go on the next trip into the village," she said.

"Now run along, you know the way I presume?" she asked. Harry nodded, said thank you once more before heading off in the direction of the great hall.

As soon as he was out of sight of McGonagall however he stopped, waited for her to pass him before doubling back on himself and headed back to the place where they ran into each other. He had parents? He'd have to find out how that was possible later.

When he got there he quickly scanned the paintings on the walls for the old man who had been nodding his head a minute ago. It took him a moment because the person in question had moved through the paintings almost to the other end of the corridor and when Harry finally caught up with him the old man quickly turned around so that all Harry could see was the back of his head.

"Hey!" said Harry, the man shuffled slightly but remained facing what to Harry looked like nothing more than a blank, black wall.

"Hey!" he said again grinding his teeth together in frustration. "Come on please, who are you and what the hell's going on?"

This time the portrait did absolutely nothing, just stayed in the exact same position facing away.

Harry almost growled in frustration and yanked out his wand before prodding the portrait in the back of the head.

Sparks erupted from his wand causing the old man to yelp and jump round to face Harry. What Harry could have sworn was a pale face a minute ago was now beetroot red.

"Did you have to stab me with your wand boy?" exclaimed the portrait.

"You could have just answered me," said Harry stuffing his wand back in his pocket, satisfied the portrait wasn't going to ignore him again for a while.

"You," the portrait said pointedly, "could have simply asked politely, as for who I am, I am the great Ollivander the 7th, master of wand lore and of…"

"Great," said Harry, cutting him off. "Why were you nodding at me earlier?"

"Quite rude, Mr. Potter cutting off one's elder's fine speech but you are obviously an impatient young man so… I was nodding at you to make you understand that you must pretend to be Harry Jameson. And it is of upmost importance that you make this clear to McGonagall and the rest of the staff and students when you meet them in due course," said Ollivander the 7th, looking at Harry.

"But why? You know I'm not Harry Jameson because you just called me Potter," said Harry.

"The only reason I know you are a Potter is due to the way you reacted when McGonagall called out that particular name, it was quite obvious you thought she was referring to you," said the portrait looking at Harry as if that part was obvious.

"And I do not know why you must pretend," he continued. "I merely acted on a random urge that passed through me at that moment. It may have come from the great walls of Hogwarts itself, it is said there are many ways the castle is able to communicate with it's more permanent inhabitants," he said gesturing to himself and the other portraits along the walls.

"So you don't really know anything?" said Harry. The portrait scowled.

"On the contrary I know many things, far more than you boy, ask me anything of wand lore and I will give you a full and comprehensive answer, for example were you to ask me…"

"Yeah thanks," Harry cut him off again, before turning away.

Typical, of course the portrait would know nothing, because nothing was ever simple was it? Harry sighed and wondered whether he should go back to the room of requirement or go to the great hall because he was hungry. He debated in his head for a moment, but then Hermione's voice popped into his mind, _"Dreadful things have happened to wizards who have meddled with time,"_ and a few people had already seen him.

He decided his stomach would have to wait and he headed off to the room of requirement trying hard not to think about all the food waiting in the hall.

He got to the seventh floor corridor, managing to avoid everyone but a few ghosts. The corridor was thankfully empty; Bella must have left soon after him.

Harry looked at the wall, and unlike last time where the door magically appeared the moment he walked past, the wall was blank, but Harry was half expecting that, so he did what Dobby had told him, the same way he got the room for the DA to appear.

Closing his eyes he walked up and down the small stretch of corridor thinking as hard as he could, _I need a way to get back to my time, I need a way to get back to my time, I need a…_

Harry looked up and to his relief there stood an old wooden door just like the one he had walked through probably an hour ago now.

He entered the room and saw it was much the same as it was when he came from his time, the schoolbooks still on the shelves and all the other un-extraordinary things were dotted around.

The door shut behind him and he waited for a minute idly staring at the schoolbooks before turning back to the door. It hadn't moved this time, but Harry thought that might have just been for when he was going forward in time so didn't worry too much as he opened the door into the seventh floor corridor.

He stepped out the room into the corridor which Harry realized, hadn't changed in however many years the two different time frames were apart and so he had absolutely no way of knowing whether or not he had actually returned to his own time.

Harry sighed and tried to think of ways he could find out without having to go to the great hall or common room to see if he'd find see his friends or his parents. If only Harry knew a spell that could tell you what year he was in.

He was about to head to the Gryffindor common room to see who was there when his eyes landed on the tapestry in front of him and a thought struck. If he was in his time then the secret passage way behind it should be empty, if however he was in the 1970's then Lucius Malfoy should be lying unconscious behind the tapestry, assuming he hadn't woken up yet.

Harry quickly hurried towards it and ducked his head behind the heavy fabric only to see an unconscious blonde haired idiot on the steps.

Harry swore, before rushing back into the room of requirement, this time thinking _I want to get back to 1996, _pacing in front of the door, opening it, going in, waiting awhile the heading back out. Checking behind the tapestry and…

He'd try again and again each time thinking the same thing in different ways, using different words; surely one of them would allow him to get back to his time! But no, every time he walked back out of the damn room the bloody blonde idiot was lying unconscious in the passage.

Harry growled in frustration and banged his fists against the door, which immediately turned to stone, causing him to curse even more at the pain that shot through his hands.

What the hell was happening? Was he really stuck here in this time with his bloody parents and Bellatrix Lestrange of all of the bloody people and death eaters in the world?

He was sure it was something to do with castle's magic after all it was the room that had got him here in the first place, unless someone had found out how to trick the room into trapping someone in a different time. Harry wouldn't put it pass Fred and George to try something like this but he was pretty sure that the magic Hogwarts possessed was to strong for even Dumbledore let along Fred and George to manipulate.

Well at least to manipulate easily.

He had said wanted to help get rid of Voldemort, and his death eaters, he had been thinking of Bellatrix when the room had opened, but why the freaking hell had he been sent here, if there was something Hogwarts wanted him to see or do, couldn't it have shown him what it was already!

Harry sighed, frustrated, running his hands though his hair, almost pulling it out.

What did he do now? He was supposedly Harry Johnson, did that mean he had lessons and stuff?

Yup, probably there's no way Hogwarts would be nice enough to let him go back in time without making sure he endured the torture that was half of his Hogwarts lessons, he wondered if he still did the same subjects?

His stomach growled, reminding Harry of his hunger. He guessed, seeing as Hogwarts had trapped him here that he could go to the great hall for food, hopefully the castle knew what it was doing and he wouldn't destroy his future self by talking to people or something.

/

Bella strolled down to the great hall after the new kid had suddenly run away from her. Perhaps she had an even more formidable reputation than she knew of. The thought made her smile, though if he was a Gryffindor he'd probably get over any fear he had soon enough, bravery and all that.

She paused after entering the great hall, faced with the usual everyday dilemma… sit with her fellow Slytherins for the sole purpose of winding them up, pissing them off and making fun of them or go and sit with her cousin and his idiot Gryffindor friends. In Bella's opinion they were fun enough to hang around with and she had to admire some of the pranks they managed to pull off, though hers were often far more effective and when they worked together it was incredible, the whole person on the inside –that being her- thing, allowed them to execute, what she had overheard McGonagall call the most destructive pranks Hogwarts had ever seen. Plus the idiots didn't put up with any of the pure blood, Voldemort shit that had infected nearly the whole of Slytherin house. However they were also Gryffindors and the whole "we must save the world without hurting anyone" thing was a little annoying.

In the end she chose the Gryffindors, thinking as she made her way over that she must be one of the very few select Slytherins to ever be graciously welcomed to their table, what with the house rivalry and all that. But she had caused more trouble for the rest of Slytherin house than the lions themselves, for which reason they had literally adopted her, she probably spent more time in their common room than she did in her own.

"What's up shit heads?" she said, sliding her way between the devil pair, her cousin, Sirius and James Potter.

"You're originality is simply out of this world Bells," said James as he flicked a pea at Lily Evans further down the table. Bella smirked when James got the middle finger back.

"Yup," continued Sirius, "you've called us that what? A hundred times since we've got back from Christmas…?" he said tilting his head and looking into the sky as if in deep thought.

"Nope, sorry that was an under exaggeration, it's more like a thousand," Bella rolled her eyes and helped herself to some spaghetti bolognaise.

"Soo… where did you dispose of Lucius' body?" asked Sirius casually.

"Behind the tapestry, if he's lucky he'll wake up before curfew," Bella relplied, James chuckled next to her.

"How pissed was he before he was put out of his misery?"

"Eh? Not sure, he was turning purple and I told him I'd married a muggle," smirked Bella.

"What you used that poor innocent new kid for your evil plans?" exclaimed Sirius. "What happened to him anyway?" he asked.

Bella paused for a moment as Remus and Peter came over to the table. She smiled at Remus who nodded back. He'd always been a little wary of her despite them being kind of friends since first year. Might have something to do with the fact that she figured out he was a werewolf long before the rest of the Gryffindor idiots and had made plans to dispose of a few of her family members by sending them to the shrieking shack one night on a full moon. She had never actually carried out the plans, knowing Remus would possibly kill himself the next day if he succeeded in eating her family, even though they were all evil, murdering, pure blood maniacs. Excluding her, Sirius, her old sister Andromeda and a very few other choice members of her family of course.

Peter, she ignored, she didn't like the idiot and he was actually an idiot. The others were stupid sometimes but they at least occasionally had strokes of genius. Peter however was constantly incapable of doing pretty much anything by himself. He was also in Bella's opinion the most annoying Gryffindor –and that was saying something -, his enthusiasm and obsession with almost everything the devil pair did was actually sickening and Bella struggled to be in his presence without hexing him for more than a few minutes.

"There's a new kid?" asked James. "What house?"

"He's one of us apparently, at least he was wearing Gryffindor robes," Sirius replied. "Yo, Bells," she said whacking her on the back, snapping her out of the glare she was giving Peter. "What did you do with him?"

"He ran off," she said. "Obviously the knowledge of my magical prowess has spread far and wide amongst the wizarding community, whilst yours remains woefully unacknowledged."

"Sure, sure Bells, the kid ran away because you were just radiating your magical prowess, as you call it, and the poor thing was about to collapse under the pressure of it all," said Sirius dramatically, smirking at his cousin.

"Don't be an idiot," said Bella. "Actually why did I say that? I can't change the way you are," she added as an afterthought. "The kid ran off when I told him my name, only looked confused when I mentioned yours. So obviously I'm famous and your not," finished Bella, with James muffled laughter coming from her other side –he was attempting to eat at the same time-, amused at his best friend's attempt to get one over Bella. Sirius had never succeeded and he'd been trying almost everyday since James first met him and Bella on the Hogwarts express in their first year.

"James, mate you've won the "I'm the lesser of two idiots" prize today!" exclaimed Bella, whilst Sirius choked on his food before turning to scowl at the witch.

"Ha! I'm two nil up this term!" cheered James, giving Sirius a two fingered salute as he waved his arms in the air, celebrating.

"Remind me why we let you sit with us?" asked Sirius ignoring James.

"Because you all love me soooooo much and all your amateur pranks would totally fail without my guidance," said Bella. Wrapping her arms around the pair before flicking them both on the back of the head.

"Still doesn't explain why we let you sit here," said James, rubbing his head, having now come down from his little celebration.

"If I had sat at the Slytherin table since first year, there would be no table left by now," she pointed out.

"And that would be a bad thing because?" asked Sirius.

"I would make sure you were injured in the explosion and then get the blame afterwards," she said smiling sweetly.

"That smile really doesn't suit you Bells," commented James.

The smile dropped off her face and she gave him the middle finger just as Remus craned his neck to get a look at the entrance to the great hall.

"Hey, is that the new kid?" he asked, looking to Bella and Sirius, as a black haired boy that looked remarkably similar to James entered the hall, looking round for somewhere to sit.

Bella twisted round to get a look at him; sure enough it was the boy she had pretended to be married to earlier.

Sirius, once recognizing the newcomer stood up.

"Hey! New kid come sit with us!" he yelled across the hall waving his hands, causing at least half the students in the hall to turn around and stare at both Harry and Sirius. Bella noticed the boy flinch slightly as the students eyes rested on him, but quickly recovered and started to make his way over to where they were sitting.

"Sirius mate, there's no space left," pointed out James gesturing to the full table.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "Bella move."

"You move," she said looking up at her cousin and rolling her eyes. "I have actually spoken to the guy, you have yelled at him."

"Yeah but he ran away from you, so you obviously set a bad impression," countered Sirius. Bella didn't answer and remained stubbornly in her seat, as did Sirius, who had just sat back down.

"I'm sure we can all make room," said Remus watching the two cousins with amusement.

No one moved until the cousin's gazes locked, both minds made up at the same moment. They turned to face the person and simultaneously said.

"Peter, move!"

The mousy haired boy froze in terror at the sudden attack from the Black cousins before quickly getting out of his seat and moving right to the other end of the table.

Bella chuckled whilst Sirius smirked only feeling slightly bad for his friend, he'd get over it soon enough.

"Er… hi," a voice came from behind them, they spun round to face the new kid Sirius had just called over. "I'm Harry…" the boy paused looking wearily at the faces staring up at him. "Jameson, I'm starting in the fifth year…" he finished.

"Cool, mate you'll be in classes with us," said James, just spinning round to say hi the newcomer after finishing off his shepherds pie.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Finally looking at the boy. "We're bloody identical!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here's the next chapter, thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

**The next update might be a little more than a week away cause i have exams, interviews etc. at the moment, so sorry in advance, but i'll get it up as soon as possible, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_3._

"_Cool, mate you'll be in classes with us," said James, just spinning round to say hi the newcomer after finishing off his shepherds pie. _

"_Hey!" he exclaimed. Finally looking at the boy. "We're bloody identical!"_

Harry, although he had been expecting this reaction was at a loss for what to say as he looked at his teenage father and finally saw exactly why people always had to make a comment that he looked just like James. They were as James had just said _"Bloody identical"._

"Are you related to the Potters in anyway?" asked Lupin, who was also looking at Harry curiously. "And you can sit down," he said smiling and gesturing to the space on the bench next to him that Peter had just vacated.

"Er… I don't think so," said Harry thinking quickly, "Both my mother and father are muggleborns, actually my grandfather was a squib, but he had the same surname as me and I don't think he was related to the Potters," said Harry hoping what he had just said made sense, the words came out his mouth as he was thinking them.

"Ah, well," said James. "Maybe you're just my doppelganger. Hey! At least we can take each other's place when we can't be bothered to go to lessons! I'm James Potter by the way," he said. "This is Sirius, Remus and Bella," he said gesturing to each person in turn. Harry did a double take when James said Bella and looked at the girl, Bellatrix Black wedged between the two best friends. She was in Slytherin, Harry had gathered -though was still wearing the muggle clothes he saw her in earlier- but she was sitting at the Gryffindor table and was friends with his father and Sirius, which was strange.

Sirius had mentioned her to Harry before but he had never said anything about them being on good terms, ever. In fact his face always scrunched up in disgust every time her name was mentioned.

Bella, noticing Harry's gaze smirked at him, probably remembering his hasty escape from earlier.

"So who was it you had to run off and meet earlier Harry," said Bella tilting her head and smiling mischievously. Harry narrowed his eyes; this girl was smart he'd gathered that much. And he was sure she had worked out that he in fact didn't have to meet someone and was just looking for an excuse to get away. Yet of course she'd ask anyway.

"McGonagall, I had to sort out my timetable," said Harry, hoping that he'd actually get a chance to do that before tomorrow, or maybe not. He didn't really want to go to any lessons.

"D'you have it with you?" asked Bella, acting entirely innocent and oblivious to Harry's gritted teeth, when he knew that she was all too aware of his annoyance.

"She's going to give it to me tomorrow morning," he said, smiling back at her.

"We'll see won't we," she said smirking.

"Leave him alone Bells," said James, giving Harry an apologetic look.

"Ah, why?" she said pouting, "his lies are far more convincing than any of yours, see it's highly likely that McGonagall will actually give him his timetable tomorrow morning, whether or not he went to meet her earlier, which essentially backs up his statement, even though it's not true." Harry saw Sirius roll his eyes and pretend to shoot himself in the head before nodding to Harry.

"Maybe he actually did go and see McGonagall," said Remus to Harry's right. Harry gave him a grateful smile.

"Seriously Remus?" asked Bella. "How thick are you Gryffindors? It took me what two days in our first year to work out what you are…"

"Bella!" warned Sirius, glancing quickly at Harry, who kept his face blank, noticing what Bella had just let slip but trying hard not to react, he didn't want to upset Remus. Bella knew he was a werewolf?

Bella remained silent but glanced surprised at Harry for some reason he couldn't work out.

"So d'you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Remus, quickly changing the subject.

/

After dinner, which contained a lot more of winding people up which was mainly Bella's doing, through Sirius and James each participated. Harry followed the marauders up to the Gryffindor common room, Peter joining them as they left the hall. Harry smiled when he saw Bella's face watching the boy; it was disgusted, just the same way he felt, though presumably for different reasons.

She was… well strange Harry decided. Nothing like he expected at all, the fact that she was even friends with James was a shock, but then finding out that she loathed well over half of her own house and family, as well as being completely against pureblood supremacy just didn't fit at all with the picture he had built up about her in his own time.

She was too smart to be easily manipulated by anyone, and despite being quite adept at winding up and pissing off most of the school, she still seemed to have some morals. So how this girl would ever become one of Voldemort's most loyal and feared death eaters was a complete mystery to him.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady -who didn't look any younger in this time than she did in Harry's- Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Bella was still with them.

Bella, noticing his confused expression smiled.

"After what I did to Lucius and after many previous incidents, I'm not exactly welcome in my own house most of the time," she said before clambering through the portrait hole, with as much familiarity as any Gryffindor.

As soon as they had all entered the common room and the portrait hole slammed shut behind them, Remus went over to one of the tables and pulled out his books to start doing some homework whilst James and Sirius ran over and kicked the first years out of the armchairs by the fire before starting a game of exploding snap. The cards they were using, Harry could have sworn were exploding a lot more violently than any regular set exploding snap, especially if the scorch marks on the table were anything to go by. Peter was kneeling on the floor next to the table, watching them play with wide excited eyes and occasionally cheering for James. Harry guessed this as Sirius' face darkened every time Peter started clapping.

Bella walked over to the fire, before settling her self in one of the armchairs, scowling at Peter.

Harry came over to sit on the chair next to her and felt a whoosh of a spell shoot past him as he crossed the front of her armchair. He whipped round to see Bella casually tapping her wand on her knee, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Her eyes were still fixed on Peter.

Harry followed her line of sight and saw Peter's hair slowly start to turn curly, bubblegum pink, similar to Tonks' preferred hair colour, if Harry remembered correctly though in an entirely different style; one that did not suit the wearer.

Harry smirked and glanced at Bella -who winked at him- before sitting down in the empty armchair on her right and watching as the rest of the common room started to notice Peter's pink curls.

At first there were just a few sniggers spreading round the room, mainly from 6th or 7th years, and a few masked giggles from the younger students not wanting to antagonize the 5th years too much, James, Sirius and Bella had a bit of a reputation. Then suddenly Sirius choked on what appeared to be thin air, before passing it off as a coughing fit, smiling at Bella and shaking his head, his face red from the 'coughing fit'.

"Alright mate?" James asked, whacking his friend on the back and looking up suspiciously at Bella but his eyes instead catching Peter's hair.

There was a momentary pause where the whole common room seemed to fall silent. Then suddenly both James and Sirius erupted in laughter causing anyone who hadn't noticed it originally to turn and look at Peter's hair. Harry even noticed Remus shaking his head but smiling in the corner of the common room as he stifled a laugh himself.

"Wh… whats everyone laughing at?" asked Peter, his head snapping back and forth around the common room looking for the source of the amusement.

"Its… no…nothing…Pete!" said Sirius still laughing like a mad man.

"Yup… but you might want to check you're… h…hair," continued James. "It's slightly… er well…" he said suppressing his laughter as much as possible.

"Um…?" said Sirius. "Well you see Pete, I know we said you need to sort out your um… looks if you ever want a girl to notice you but we didn't mean… well…"

"Mate you've got pink hair!" spluttered James before bursting into laughter once more, Sirius joining him. Peter on the other hand froze, looking absolutely horrified, before desperately grabbing at his hair and frantically looking round the common room for a mirror.

Harry looked at Bella who was silently chuckling in her seat, he would probably have felt bad for Peter had he not known what that little rat boy would become. As it was Harry thought Peter utterly deserved it and it served as great amusement to Harry and the rest of the people in the common room. Harry wondered if he got a photo, whether he could take it back to his time and send it off to one of the death eaters, surely Wormtail would get as much misery, if not more for this in the future, than he was getting at the moment.

After catching his reflection in one of the dark windows, Peter let out a little screech before running out of the common room through the portrait hole, causing people to burst into even stronger fits of laughter as he tripped on his way out, running presumably to the hospital wing to get his hair put back to normal.

"That was cruel Bells," said James after Peter had run out, still laughing.

"Who cares, it was hilarious!" laughed Sirius. Bella smiled, calm washing over the common room once more as the last of the laughter died down.

"I was just messing around James can you honestly say you wouldn't do that if your "magical prowess" was good enough," she smiled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Not all of us were taught N.E.W.T magic by their older sister when they were 14 Bells," said James. "I'm sure if we were our "magical prowess" would far out do yours," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up Jamie," she smirked at his grimace after her use of his nickname. "I'm teaching you half of it anyway and even Harry found little Pete's hair funny," she said looking over at the green-eyed boy who was watching the pair with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

Harry started when his name was mentioned, then smiled.

Bella had already been taught N.E.W.T magic? Maybe that was why she had somehow managed to perform all those spells without saying a word.

"It was kinda hilarious," said Harry. "Especially how long it took for you two to notice," he said to James and Sirius.

"I did not take that long to notice the hair!" said James indignantly.

"Yeah you did," came Remus' voice from the table where he was sat. "I noticed it before you and I'm all the way over here!"

"What are you doing over there anyway Moony?" said Sirius. "We've only just come back after Christmas! You shouldn't be doing work," he ordered, standing up from his seat and dragging Remus over to the table by the fire, to join in with a new game of exploding snap, which James had just dragged Harry and Bella into as well.

As Harry was playing he thought; though he had no idea how long he was going to be in this time, he wouldn't mind it too much. Everything was more lighthearted than at his Hogwarts, even Bella, who was still a puzzle, what the hell is going to make her go from what she is now to the maniac muggle torturer she would become? But overall this whole travelling backwards in time thing was a bit of a break, from his daily duties of being ridiculed by the prophet, and getting no help whatsoever from Dumbledore.

/

It was getting late as he walked up to the boys dormitory, with the marauders, bar Peter who was still missing, and including Bella who was going to conjure up a mattress and blind fold herself whilst the boys got changed. Because apparently, according to her and Sirius it was too dangerous to return to the Slytherin dormitories tonight, now that Lucius may have woken up and returned.

They both shared a look when Harry had asked why, making him think that something had happened before when Bella had returned to the Slytherin dormitories after depositing one of them unconscious in a hidden passage.

As he walked through the common room to the stairs Harry's green eyes met an identical pair. They belonged to a pretty red headed girl sitting at the table Remus had previously vacated, packing up her books. She smiled tentatively at Harry, seemingly wary of the marauders and Bella, and he returned the smile as he looked into eyes that mirrored his own.

He really did have his mother's eyes.

/

Harry rolled out of bed in the morning and for a moment thought he was in his own bed, in his own time, until he caught a glance of a dark haired girl curled up asleep on a mattress, her wand clutched tightly in her fist.

"I wouldn't think about it if I were you," came Remus' voice from Harry's other side. Harry whipped his head round to face him.

"Think about what?"

"Waking Bella, or even prodding her," Remus sighed, "she'll hex you to oblivion before you can say good morning. Morning by the way," said Remus, digging into his trunk for a new set of school robes. Harry wearily nodded back at Remus before clambering to the end of his bed -careful not to fling anything in Bella's direction- to get some robes of his own out of his trunk, when he realized he didn't have any, nor did he have a trunk, or school books or anything.

Harry cursed and pushed himself back onto his bed. Typical, the school would send him here and then give him absolutely nothing that he would actually ne… Harry paused mid thought, eyes wide as the realization washed over him.

"See you at Breakfast," he called to Remus before dashing out of the dormitory, heading to the room of requirement.

/

Twenty minutes later Harry was making his way down to breakfast, a school bag full of all the essential books slung over his shoulder and wearing a clean set of Gryffindor robes.

The marauders and Bella were already sitting at the Gryffindor table when Harry arrived and he spotted his mother further down it, talking to another 5th year Gryffindor girl that Harry didn't recognize.

As soon as Harry sat down at the table with the marauders both Bella and Sirius immediately looked at their watches, whilst James rolled his eyes.

Harry looked at them confused.

"Ignore them mate, they're just being weird, like usual," said James, helping himself to the toast and jam, laid out on the table. Harry took one more confused glance at the cousins, both of their eyes still firmly fixed on their watches, then shook his head and grabbed some toast for himself along with some bacon and pumpkin juice.

He looked up and noticed McGonagall get up from the staff table and start to make her way over to the Gryffindor one, just as Harry heard Bella mutter:

"Five… four…" McGonagall was at the Gryffindor table now and heading towards him.

"Three…" said Bella looking up and smiling gleefully as McGonagall got nearer to them, Sirius' face on the other hand seemed to be getting darker.

"Two… one!" finished Bella as McGonagall stopped right next to Harry.

"You owe me two sickles!" cheered Bella.

"Sorry Miss Black?" said a surprised Professor McGonagall, causing Sirius to snigger into his porridge.

"Sorry professor, I was talking to my cousin Sirius… have you got Harry's timetable?" asked Bella.

"Yes, Miss Black, I have Mr. Jameson's timetable, right here, I came over to give it to him, how you know that I…" McGonagall trailed off.

"Never mind, anyway Mr. Jameson, here is your timetable, I hope everything is in order, if not do not hesitate to come and see me about it, we can't have you going to the wrong lessons," McGonagall paused. "And Miss Black I suggest you change into your school robes before lessons begin, unless you want to end up in detention," finished McGonagall, nodding at them all, before walking briskly out of the great hall.

"Hand it over," said Bella, her hand held out to Sirius, smirking at him. He growled before relinquishing two silver coins.

"I'm not gonna ask," mumbled Harry, watching the two Blacks.

"Good choice," said James.

"How long till lessons start?" asked Sirius, head flicking between the people on the table.

"You're the one with the bloody watch," said James rolling his eyes.

"Ten minutes," said Remus.

"Thank you Remus, my one true friend, the rest of you!" said Sirius dramatically, pointing his knife at each person on the table in turn. "Should be ashamed and I expect cookies as consolation for the wrongs you have all committed."

They all rolled their eyes.

"If you get one cookie out of any of us, I'll give you ten extra," said James, knowing full well that seeing as Peter wasn't here, there was no chance of Sirius getting any cookies.

"I'm gonna go find my robes, before lessons," said Bella standing up to leave the table.

"I expect cookies when you return!" called out Sirius. Bella gave him the middle finger whilst walking away before turning around.

"Who said I'd be returning?" she called across the hall. "I don't think I'll be able to put up with you lot for much longer, without of course having to take more violent action, that I can manage!" she smirked and then winked at them before running out of the hall.

"She's so weird," Harry heard Sirius mutter.

"It runs in the family," said James smirking at Sirius.

"Your mother's a Black, so your insulting yourself just as much as me," pointed out Sirius.

"Eh… it's been diluted," countered James.

"You're not related to the Blacks are you?" Sirius asked Harry.

"As far as I know of, no," said Harry, now finding out that he actually was.

"We have one sane person on the table, all will be fine," said Sirius breathing a fake sigh of relief.

"Hey! What about me?" demanded Remus.

"Sorry mate, we can't exactly class you as sane, what with your furry little problem," said James. Harry had to hold in a snort, he remembered Lupin telling him that his father had used to call his werewolf issue his 'furry little problem'. But he couldn't let them know that he knew Remus was a werewolf. After all, being Harry Jameson, how could he?

"Sirius?" came a voice from behind Harry. He turned round to see a boy in Slytherin robes, probably a second or third year, looking at Sirius warily. The boy himself looked almost like a younger version of the only Gryffindor Black and Harry realized that this must be Regulus, Sirius' brother.

/

Bella was walking down the stairs to the dungeons, wand clenched tightly in her hand, just incase Malfoy or any of his idiotic cronies decided to reap revenge for what she did to him yesterday. He shouldn't, the amount of hell he'd get from his family for attacking a Black, especially when he was supposedly going out with her younger sister would be far beyond any school detentions worth of punishment.

But he'd tried before, and apart from Malfoy's word and possibly her sister's, there was nothing to stop his pesky friends from trying.

"Bella!" came an urgent voice from behind, accompanied by footsteps rushing down the stairs to catch up with her.

Bella turned around, recognizing the voice and saw a girl in Slytherin robes with white blonde hair rushing towards her.

"What d'you want Cissy?" asked Bella, looking at her little sister.

"I heard what you did to Malfoy," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh so he did wake up eventually! What time did he get to the common room by?" asked Bella sweetly.

"One in the morning Bellatrix!" growled Narcissa.

"Damn, I was hoping for two," said Bella smirking at her sister's face.

"How the hell could you do that to him?" asked Narcissa, her voice almost breaking in to a yell.

"You know perfectly well, the reason I did that to him," said Bella coolly.

"No I don't please enlighten me," said Narcissa.

"For the same reason I sleep in the Gryffindor common room most nights, the reason Andromeda had to teach me freaking N.E.W.T. magic before I'd even started my O.W.L.S. and the reason I never come home in any of the bloody holidays," snarled Bella.

"If you just tried to get along with the rest of your house and family, there would be no need for any of this," said the younger Black defiantly, sticking her chin in the air.

"I don't want to get along with them, they're all pureblood maniac, brainwashed Voldemort supporters!" exclaimed Bella. "and you're going the right way to become one, both me and Andromeda managed to see through all that crap!"

"You shouldn't say the Dark Lord's name and Andromeda isn't considered part of our family anymore, she betrayed us Bella," said Narcissa quietly.

"Then I'm sure I too will soon not be considered part of the family, Narcissa. Then you can be the only one left out of the three Black sisters, wouldn't you like that?" asked Bella narrowing her eyes.

"You know what I want Bella, but I doubt I'll ever get it," said Narcissa in an almost whisper, before turning away from her sister and rushing up the stairs.

Bella gave her the middle finger, just before Narcissa turned around to look at Bella again.

"I thought you were leaving?" said Bella tilting her head and forcing herself to smile. Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"Aunt Walburga's ill, whatever she's got is possibly fatal, mother said I should let you know," she said.

"Sirius' mum?" asked Bella.

"Who else would it be?"

"Nothing, he'll be happy," said Bella casually.

"That's cruel Bella," warned Narcissa.

"It runs in the family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for the slightly late update, but this chapter's a bit longer so hopefully that makes up for it, thanks for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

4.

It had been three days since Harry had stepped out of the room of requirement into the crazy past of his parents, and school was, apart from the students, unchanged. The lessons were exactly the same; Harry was up to date with everything because he was pretty sure the teachers had been using the exact same lesson plans for years, and as he knew they would be using them for years to come.

He had been with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter –whose pink hair had finally been returned back to normal- in most of his lessons and Bella in few. She was in less than the others because she had all her lessons with the Slytherins, of which Harry only had a few with.

Lessons with Bella were strange though, the teachers asked them to try a spell, of which Bella always did first time, so whilst everyone else was practicing each teacher gave her a book with what Harry presumed were more complex spells in, which she sat at the back of the classroom reading and trying them out, whilst occasionally making remarks on everyone else's lack of 'magical prowess'. The only lessons where she didn't get to do this were, as far as Harry could tell, care of magical creatures, which he hated to admit but was a lot more interesting with professor Kettleburn as a teacher, and History of Magic, though she still seemed to know more about everything in those lessons, though Harry had never seen her work outside of them, though he had managed to catch even James and Sirius, hurriedly doing bits of work.

Harry was at the moment just walking up to the entrance to Hogwarts after having gone on a walk around the grounds, which like everything else was pretty much the same, though the whomping willow was a lot smaller, he had already passed Hagrid's hut which had smoke pouring out of the chimney and harry could hear Fang barking and Hagrid trying to shut him up. Harry was sorely tempted to go and visit Hagrid, but he had to remind himself that Hagrid had no idea who he was at the moment, and it would be a bit strange for a random student to knock on the door, especially so close to curfew.

Harry had just walked through the doors to the entrance hall when he was suddenly accosted by none other than Bella Black.

"Come on, we're going out!" said Bella, grabbing Harry's arm and proceeding to drag him up the staircase, heading to the fourth floor.

"Why…?"

"Wooo! We're coming too!" came a yell from behind interrupting Harry, and he turned to see James and Sirius running up the staircase towards them.

"S'up Harry, you coming to celebrate the growing demise of Sirius' darling mother?" called James, whacking Harry on the back as he passed him.

Harry stared at the pair incredulously; he knew Sirius wasn't on the best terms with his family, his mother's portrait in Grimauld place in the future was enough evidence of that, but actually celebrating her illness that Regulus had informed Sirius about a few days ago was a bit…

"Mate, she is one of the foulest human beings to walk on this planet and despite the fact that the Voldemort supporting cretin technically is my mother I have no emotional ties with her and anyone else in my position would be celebrating. I would have gone out the moment I found out she's ill, but Quidditch practice, ya know," said Sirius noticing Harry's expression, he paused before adding "Bella's related to the bitch as well, ain't I right Bells?"

"She's gone beyond evil, headed straight into the insane spectrum," said Bella, smiling at Harry, who just had an image of a different, beyond evil, insane witch pop into his head, an older version of the one standing in front of him. He shook his head to clear it, it had been happening less and less the more time he spent around Bella, he was getting more used to this version of her, the old one that he had known popping into his thoughts less frequently, but it still shocked him every now and then.

"Potter!" called out a voice from behind them and both Harry and James automatically turned around to see Lily Evans stalking towards them along the corridor, trailing behind her was a small greasy haired Slytherin that Harry didn't recognize.

"Hello, Evans how nice of you to join us, we were just…"

"Don't give me that crap, you should be in the common room, it's almost curfew."

"But not yet," James pointed out causing Lily to scowl even more. "Now Evans I think you are simply wonderful, loyally doing your duties as prefect to the school and all, but please could you enlighten me with the reason why that piece of slime is anywhere near you, I'm sure he's contaminated with something," said James, nodding to the dark haired boy standing behind her.

Bella and Sirius sniggered, both of them standing behind James and Harry, who suddenly felt a spell rush past him heading for the Slytherin boy. Harry whipped round expecting to see Bella, with her wand out, but instead Sirius was striding forwards, past Harry to join James whilst Bella was leaning against a wall watching the whole scene with amusement.

Lily whipped out her wand and blocked Sirius' spell, scowling.

"Tut, tut Evans, magic in the corridors, you might have to put yourself in detention," laughed Sirius.

"Shut up Padfoot," warned James, scowling at his friend. "You don't have to do what he said Evans," he nodded to Lily, whose scowl deepened.

"I know that Potter, and don't act like you wouldn't have tried to do the same…"

"I could have dealt with it," muttered the boy behind Lily, narrowing his eyes at Sirius, his wand clenched in his fist.

"Last time…" Lily began, "Never mind."

"Anyway Potter, you're just as bad as the Blacks," Lily paused as Bella raised her eyebrows, questioningly as if daring the red head to bring her into this.

"I mean Sirius," Lily corrected herself, glancing nervously at Bella before continuing. "So don't give me any bullshit, trying to look after me crap cause if it was anyone else you would have been just as bad, if not worse."

"How could you think so poorly of me!" exclaimed James in mock exaggeration, bringing his hands up to his chest.

"Oh, just piss off," snapped Lily, turning away and stalking back down the corridor.

"Don't go Evans! I thought you were going to join us!" James shouted at her back, but was ignored as the red head continued down the corridor, 'Sev' following behind her, wand still out and ready, expecting an attack.

"What was that?" Harry asked Bella, thinking, not for the first time in the last few days, that he had been transported not just back in time, but back in time into a parallel universe like in those muggle TV shows Dudley used to watch. A universe where Bella wasn't evil and also it seemed, one where his parents hated each other… well one where his mother hated his father at least.

"Eh? That's normal; James hates Snape, Lily's friends with him, they fight, Lily gets pissed and James sulks afterwards, it starts to get amusing after a while," she said casually. "You didn't notice it in charms yesterday?" she asked.

"No, no I did, it's just…" Harry shook his head; he had indeed noticed it in charms yesterday, -a lesson like all the others he had been to that hadn't changed in all the years between now and his time-. James had tried to impress Lily by adding antlers to a Hufflepuff's head, of whom Harry didn't yet know the name of. James, Sirius and Bella had laughed whilst Lily had just scowled and called him an idiot, before trying to get rid of the antlers.

Wait, did Bella just say…?

"Snape?"

"Yeah, scrawny, greasy haired Slytherin kid behind Lily, what about him?" she replied raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," said Harry. That was the kid Snape? And his mother was friends with him, Harry sighed, well at least the fact that Snape and his father hated each other at school seemed to be true.

"Then why d'you ask?" said Bella, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I just…" Harry paused, narrowing his eyes at the girl who seemed to be incapable of going a minute without attempting to wind someone up.

Bella raised her eyebrows expectantly, smiling at Harry.

"Just what?"

"Just checking who he was, I haven't seen him in any lessons," said Harry, hoping Bella would let it go, but knowing that she could take this much further.

"He was in charms, but he sits at the back, hiding from everyone, well hiding from James at least, maybe you're just unobservant," replied Bella, smirking a little, letting Harry know that she knew there was something more to it.

_Why the hell did she have to be so bloody smart, people who get lured into being death eaters were meant to be stupid, _thought Harry. Though Harry was starting to question if there was some other way she would become a death eater, he doubted the imperious curse, as she seemed like the kind of person who would throw it off without a thought, so how…?

"Yeah maybe," he replied rolling his eyes at her, letting her know he'd picked up on her 'secret message'.

Bella smiled then diverted her gaze to James and Sirius. One was still staring down the corridor, his wand out, subtly trying to hex Snape's back before he turned the corner whilst the other was being a lot less subtle yet aiming instead at a portrait on the wall, who yelped very time she was hit by what ever spell Sirius had just fired.

"Oi! Are we going!" shouted Bella, snapping Sirius out of his one sided duel with the portrait and causing James to miss Snape just as he turned the corner, the jinx hitting a suit of armor instead, and bouncing off only to hit the portrait Sirius had just stopped firing spells at.

"Uh!" screeched the portrait, before running through the paintings and into another corridor, shouting obscenities about students these days as she escaped.

"I was trying to see if the Furnunculus Curse had the same effect on the paintings as it does on humans, which apparently it does not," said Sirius after seeing Harry's questioning glance.

"And yeah," he said to Bella. "We're going, move it Prongs, we need to get ourselves some drinks to celebrate the upcoming death of my mother, and to commiserate once again, the fact that Lily Evans hates you."

"Gee, thanks Padfoot, you really know how to make me feel better," said James, rolling his eyes.

"It's what friends are for!" said Sirius in an overly cheery voice, ignoring the obvious sarcasm, and instead jumping forward to open the secret passageway behind the mirror.

"Where does this one lead to?" asked Harry, looking around at the wide passageway that extended straight ahead as far as he could see.

"What makes you think there are more?" said Bella, falling into step next to Harry, James and Sirius up ahead.

"I never said…"

"You said 'this one', not this, sounds like you think there are more," she pointed out. Harry didn't reply for a moment, trying to think up an excuse in his head.

"My dad told me about some, he went to Hogwarts," said Harry, thinking that this was at least partly true, he had found a lot of the passageways using the marauders map, which his dad, Sirius, Remus and somehow Peter had made. He wandered for a moment if Bella had played any part in making it, and also if they had even made it yet.

"Huh, which one's d'you know?"

"Er, the one behind the statue of the one eyed witch," said Harry, not sure if he should be telling the person who would become one of the most feared witches in history the secret passageways into the school, but if she knew about this one and was friends with Sirius and James then she probably already knew the others. At least that was what Harry told himself to ease his conscience.

"I found that one before the boys, wouldn't believe me when I told them there was a passageway they didn't know about, won twenty galleons from the bet," she smiled, "any others?"

"I'd heard of this one, never actually knew where it went," said Harry. Bella smirked.

"How serious are you're parents about getting you a good education?" she asked.

"Er a bit I guess, they just want me to do as well as I can," Harry shrugged, wondering where Bella was heading with this.

"Why?" he asked. Bella laughed.

"Why don't you use you're brain and work it out," she said. Then turned her head away and carried on down the corridor still walking next to Harry, her arms swinging by her sides, humming a tune Harry didn't recognize.

The tunnel was starting to get lighter, as if they were nearing the end and were about to step out into daylight. Then Harry reminded himself that it was past 9 o'clock and winter, so there would be no daylight they could step out into. As they went further James and Sirius started shouting and hooting at the large walls, their voices echoing along the tunnel, causing Harry and Bella to laugh as they learnt exactly what random words the 'devil pair' had decided to yell.

The light that Harry has momentarily thought was daylight was now turning a warm yellowy colour, which reminded him of the lamps in…

"Wait a minute..." said Harry. "The three broomsticks?" he asked turning to Bella eyebrows raised. She laughed back at him.

"Took you long enough, been before?"

"Yeah, but where…"

"You'll see in a sec, it's kinda weird how the boys found this one, might let them tell you the story when we get there," she said, still smiling. She seemed calmer and more relaxed since they'd entered the tunnel, more relaxed than he'd ever seen her before, less prone to winding people up, Harry noted. Most of the time she seemed to be on edge, alert, still joking, laughing and taking the piss out of everyone but her posture and eyes were always sharp. Harry guessed if death eaters came charging into the great hall one mealtime, they'd all be unconscious on the floor in microseconds without the faintest idea of what hit them. Bella probably would have seen them before they'd even looked into the hall themselves. But right now she was different, relaxed and nicer, which was nicer for everyone else including Harry.

They rounded a corner and suddenly the light filled the entire tunnel, which appeared to open right into the three broomsticks, in fact it seemed as if the wall -where the regular door to the pub, from the street usually was- had disappeared and this giant tunnel entrance had appeared instead.

"Wow…how?" asked Harry, looking out into the pub, where people were sitting at the usual tables and bar, paying absolutely no attention to the fact that the wall had just disappeared.

"Don't really know," shrugged Bella, "they can't see or hear us until we step out of the tunnel, but hang on a sec," she said grabbing both his and James' arms to stop them from entering the pub.

"I need to sort you lot out first," she said smirking at Sirius, who immediately made big puppy eyes at Bella.

"Please make me look good Bells, I'll buy you a drink, please, please, please," whimpered Sirius.

"I'll buy you a drink to make him look bad," said James sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"I'll get you two!" Sirius shot in.

"Eh, can't be bothered, do what you want Bells," said James shrugging. Bella smirked.

"What about you Harry?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said shaking his head warily, this may be a more relaxed Bella, but he was sure she could do just as much damage. She laughed at him again.

"Of course you don't," she said before turning to Sirius, wand out tilting her head and tapping it on her chin as she examined his face.

"Hmmm…"

"Get on with it Bells," grumbled Sirius. "And remember the drinks," he added quickly. Bella smirked once more before changing her stance and bringing her wand up.

She started tapping Sirius' face muttering spells under her breath. Slowly Harry started to notice changes, Sirius had gotten taller, grown faint stubble on his chin, his nose had lengthened and eyes changed from black to blue. When Bella was done Sirius looked almost entirely different, he looked older for one, his features had been altered slightly and skin was a few shades darker, you could still see the real Sirius underneath it all if you knew what to look for, but otherwise he had essentially transformed into someone else.

"Why?" asked Harry as Bella moved onto James.

"We're underage mate," said Sirius. "And bloody Rosmerta and her father know us lot from Hogwarts, can't buy anything stronger than butterbeer with us looking like us so Bells sorts it out," shrugged Sirius, catching his reflection in a mirror on the other side of the pub, which seemed -at least to Harry and supposedly Sirius, James and Bella as well- to be reflecting the tunnel back at them.

"Nice job Bells," said Sirius pausing, "well much better than last time at least," muttered Sirius.

"What happened last time? And isn't this illegal?" asked Harry, as Bella put the finishing touches on James who looked barely anything like James anymore, especially with the blonde hair Bella had given him.

"He was being a little shit on the way here so I made him look like an old man, and wouldn't change him into something better, he still came out and got a drink eventually," shrugged Bella. "And yeah it's probably illegal but who cares, we still pay at least," she said, now moving over to Harry.

"Most of the time," Harry barely heard James mutter from next to him, but he chose to ignore it, it wouldn't hurt anyone to have a bit of fun, would it?

"Your turn," Bella smiled at Harry before getting to work on his face.

As her wand tapped his skin he felt each place it touched tingle and shift, it was a weird experience and when she'd finished Harry looked down at himself, only to realize he was taller than usual. He looked up at the others only to see James and Sirius scowling at him.

"She obviously tries harder, the shorter the time you've known her for," muttered Sirius shaking his head. Bella smiled at him.

"Remember my two drinks couz."

"What do I look like?" asked Harry, curious, trying to catch his reflection in the same mirror Sirius had used, but failing as he couldn't get the right angle.

"I'm getting a drink," announced James, before walking out of the tunnel and into the pub with Sirius following behind him.

Harry waited a moment whilst Bella waved her wand around herself, causing her to gain some height, and her hair straightened slightly and turned a redder colour.

She glanced up at him as she transformed her school robes into muggle boots, leggings and a top.

"You look good," she smirked, before tucking her wand away and stepping out of the tunnel. She turned back to Harry, who was still stood in the same place, wondering if he should say thank you or something back to her.

"You coming?" she asked, tilting her head, waiting for him.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled, before stepping out of the tunnel, only to have it disappear behind him and turn into the door to the pub. Harry glanced back at the wall.

"What's the password to open it up again?" he asked as Bella lead them over to a table where James and Sirius were already sitting, glasses of something, possibly firewhisky in their hands.

"Bananabarbowlendor," said Bella, smirking a little.

"How the hell, did you find that out?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. Bella shook her head.

"Get James or Sirius to tell you, I wasn't actually there when it happened," she said, smiling and shaking her head. "This is one of the few passageways they actually found by themselves, though it was a bit of an accident."

They sat down at the table across from James and Sirius when a young, blonde girl, hardly older than Harry's actual age -not the presumed age after whatever Bella had done to him- came over and took their orders.

"Who was that?" asked Harry as the girl made her way back over to the bar to get their drinks, having vaguely recognized her, but not sure where from. James smirked.

"That was Rosmerta, finished at Hogwarts last year, her family owns this place," he said, just as the door to the pub flew open letting in a gust of icy cold air along with several darkly robed figures.

Harry noticed Bella's relaxed demeanor that he had just been getting used to fall right off, her eyes hardened and seemed to grow colder as they followed the group of figures to the table where they sat down, not too far away from where Harry and the others were.

James and Sirius however were oblivious to Bella's sudden change and paid no attention to the robed figures and instead they had started to plot ways to humiliate Snape, preferably in front of the whole school tomorrow, the level of firewhisky in their glasses slowly decreasing.

"That won't work," interrupted Bella, listening into James and Sirius' conversation about Snape, though still keeping tabs on the group behind them.

"Sure it will, he'll be humiliated for weeks," said James defensively.

"Yeah maybe if you manage to pull it off, but you idiots will also definitely get caught, detentions for weeks, no Quidditch practice or time to go out… I could go on," pointed out Bella, and Harry rolled his eyes as he watched James and Sirius prepare to argue back, knowing they're going to lose.

"What makes you think that," asked Sirius, finishing off the last dregs in his glass and waving his hand randomly around in the air, trying to catch Rosmerta's eye for another one.

"You're gonna do it in front of the staff table, at dinner, and you have to be out in the open to do what you idiots want to do, so there's no way you'll be able to not get caught. That and I'm just smarter than you Gryffindors," she finished, causing all the boys to scowl and Bella to smirk, then narrow her eyes and turn round to the group behind them, a few of whom had taken off their hoods, Harry followed Bella's gaze and recognized a familiar blonde haired boy, sitting there along with other people he thought he might have seen at school in the last three days.

"Sonofa… what's that shit head doing here?" scowled Sirius as he noticed Lucius Malfoy sitting at the table not too far away.

"You know, we don't look like ourselves, can we just go and hex them?" asked James, looking up at the others.

"Stay here, beetle brains," smirked Bella, getting up from the table, just as the group including Lucius Malfoy started to shuffle around, looking as if they were about to leave.

"That was the worst insult ever Bells," said Sirius as Bella took off, not in the direction of the group but to the toilets, turning round momentarily to direct a middle finger at her cousin.

"What's she doing?" asked Harry, and Sirius nodded in the direction of the toilet door that Bella had just gone through, walking out of it was a witch, draped in dark, midnight green robes, black hair cascading down her back, a witch who looked just like Bella, but not the Bella that had just walked through the door. Instead this witch looked just like the Bellatrix that had tortured Neville's parents to insanity and had then been locked up in Azkaban for over ten years, though admittedly a younger and cleaner version than what Harry had seen in the papers.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, tensing as the witch walked past their table. She winked back them as she passed and Harry had to suppress a shudder. Then she moved towards the table with Lucius Malfoy on it, who looked up in shock at the beautiful, but scary witch.

She whispered something in his ear, causing him to nod –albeit hesitantly- then as the group gathered up their things and moved off to one of the more private booths at the back of the pub, the witch joined them.

"That was Bella right?" asked Harry, watching as the she settled down on one of the chairs with at the edge of the group.

"Yeah, she must have heard something they said," said James, twirling his drink around in his glass.

"Why…?"

"She's gonna interrogate them essentially," said Sirius. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure she would have just let us hex them, much more fun."

"How long have you lot been friends with her?" asked Harry, genuinely curious, looking over at the strange witch, he can't imagine she'd be easy to approach.

"Well, she's my cousin so pretty much since 1st year I guess, James even went out with her for a bit last year," said Sirius, before snorting into his glass. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You serious?"

"Yes, actually, that is my name," snorted Sirius again. James rolled his eyes before turning to Harry.

"It lasted a week," said James shaking his head. "What was it she said exactly?" he asked Sirius.

"That she was bored of being nice to you and that it was more fun to take the piss herself than fail to comfort you when other people, namely me, do it because she's unable to," snorted Sirius again.

"Not that she was ever unable to, she still wound, me and everyone else up in that week just as much as usual," said James. Harry laughed along with Sirius, whilst James was looking round the pub.

"There's no one interesting here tonight," he frowned looking disappointed, "remember when there was that pack of Veela's?"

"Yeah!" said Sirius laughing and smiling before turning to tell Harry the story.

/

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting disguised at the table full of mostly seventh year Slytherins, and a few older wizards and witches. Having told them that she was here for the meeting -she'd been hearing rumors floating round the Slytherin table, and common room for weeks- they'd let her sit with them, though she was getting a lot of wary glances, which she ignored, they'd tell her everything anyway. She would have left the group alone when they came into the pub, had she not overheard what exactly they were talking about.

All of them being avid Voldemort supporters had supposedly called this meeting on the 'Dark lords orders', though none of them had ever actually met the guy, but she wasn't to worried about that, what she'd heard that had made her come over was the fact that they were planning to disobey this 'Dark Lord's orders'.

This was something that for any other reason, she would actually have come over and congratulated the idiots, however when Voldemort had apparently told them all to lay low and to not draw attention to the fact that they were soon to become what she had heard them call 'death eaters', this bunch of idiots instead had decided to start planning an attack on the muggleborns in the school, to put them 'in their place' as she had over heard them saying.

So being the smart Slytherin she was, she had stopped the Gryffindors from hexing the group to smithereens, though that would have been much more satisfying and instead took the much more effective Slytherin method, find out what they were going to do.

Then, she thought she could always hex them to smithereens later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some people have been asking if there will be and pairings, and yeah there will be, might be Bella and Harry might be someone else, you'll have to wait and see! Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

5.

"What's your name?" asked one of the slightly older wizards at the table, narrowing his eyes at the beautiful, but still not to be trusted newcomer who Lucius had invited to the table.

The witch raised her eyebrows at the wizard, smiling.

"You won't recognize it as one of the prominent pureblood families, if that's what you're after," she paused looking across the table. The wizard who'd asked eyes darkened.

"Then get the hell off our table," he growled, drawing out his wand and pointing it at the witch under the table, which didn't go unnoticed by Bella, who had hers out resting against her thigh, ready to attack if need be.

"I didn't say however that I wasn't a pureblood, though I know that a few of you here aren't and you should be honored that the dark lord spares your lives let alone let you join him," said Bella, catching the eye of a small boy at the back of the group, who she'd missed earlier, Severus Snape. She frowned at him, she would have thought, with Lily being pretty much his only true friend that he would refrain from joining these meetings, but obviously not. She was disappointed with the boy.

"Give us your name," snarled the leader again.

"As you wish," said Bella pulling her eyes away from Snape to face the leader once more. "My name is Annabella Kirskew," said Bella, Annabella was a wizarding name and Kirskew was the name of one of the many deceased pureblood families, whose line died out centuries ago, but none of this lot were knowledgeable or smart enough to know that so…

"I don't recognize it."

"I said you wouldn't," said Bella rolling her eyes, "my family pulled out of the common wizarding community, the ministry and Hogwarts included centuries ago, it had become infiltrated with mudbloods and as you well know it has become even worse now than it was when my family pulled out. All of us are home educated, only marry the few pureblood families that have managed to remain unaffected by the ever growing disease of mudbloods," snarled Bella, disgust dripping from her voice. But smirking under her disguise as all the people round the table immediately started nervously wondering if their families came under the few that remained 'unaffected'.

"However, I have finished my education and wished to travel, keeping well away from any muggle civilizations of course and cursing the occasional mudblood here and there," she paused. "When I learned of the Dark Lord and his aims I knew I had to help," said Bella sincerely, raising her hands to her chest. "Then I got wind of this meeting and here I am," she finished, looking across the table at the disbelieving and shocked faces.

There was silence for a moment before one of them spoke.

"How did you hear of the meeting?" came a hesitant voice, as if they were afraid to receive an answer. Bella smirked; oh how fun it was to scare all the little wannabe death eaters!

"I will not reveal my sources to school children," she said pompously. Then quickly continued before they could argue.

"However I am interested in this so called mudblood attack you are planning, I would gladly give some advice."

"H…how do you know about that?" asked the leader, glancing accusingly to his left and right, probably suspecting that one of the group had told her.

"You're not careful enough about who is listening when you speak," she snapped. "Lucky for you, I think no one else heard besides me… but I was paying particular attention, however all you needed would be the bad luck of an auror sitting on the table next to you and you're plans would essentially crumble."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Lucius.

"Don't Malfoy, we still don't know if she can be trusted," snapped the leader, his eyes boring into Bella's.

"She just said that she was from the most pureblood, pureblood family that exists and you think she can't be trusted?" questioned Lucius, incredulous.

"Just because she is a pureblood doesn't mean she wont turn blood traitor,' snapped the leader.

"You honestly think that that will turn into a blood traitor?" said Lucius gesturing to Bella, who raised her eyebrows as the leaded retorted something about a Malfoy blood traitor, causing Malfoy and another boy, presumably another Malfoy, to jump up and start arguing with the leader.

Whilst the attention was momentarily taken off her, Bella or Annabella as she'd told them turned to the quiet boy, she knew to be a sixth year at Hogwarts sitting next to her.

"So, do you know the plans for the mudblood attack?"

/

James was getting tired, Sirius was getting drunk and Harry was still adjusting to the strange burning feeling he got every time he sipped his glass of firewhisky.

The three of them sat, now at the bar waiting to see what Bella was finding out. They'd moved over to the bar after Sirius had gotten bored of retelling old stories to Harry and instead had gone off to try and catch the attention of Rosmerta, who Harry noted was doing an incredibly good job of ignoring the boy, disguised as a man's advances.

Harry and James had moved over to join him after James had finished his second drink and wanted a third, plus Harry had wanted a better view of whatever Bella was doing, she seemed to have them all fighting among themselves at the moment whilst she was whispering to a boy Harry vaguely recognized, possibly from Hogwarts but he wasn't sure.

"Sooo… Rosmerta, tomorrow I'll come pick you up from here at… eight shall we say," slurred Sirius at the barmaid. She smiled back at him.

"Wouldn't you wish Black," she replied, before moving further down the bar to serve another customer.

"It's more than a wish…" said Sirius winking at Rosmerta before taking another gulp from his glass.

Harry, watched him, along with James both of them remaining silent and suppressing their smiles having noticed Rosmerta's use of the name Black whilst Sirius remained oblivious. Harry wasn't particularly worried if Rosmerta knew who they were, she had already given them the drinks and didn't seem to be stopping now or going to tell anyone, he was just waiting for Sirius to realize.

Suddenly there was a loud spluttering sound as Sirius spat out the liquid in his mouth before slamming his fist down on the bar and shouting over to Rosmerta.

"How the hell d'you work it out?" he yelled all the way across the bar. He then turned to scowling at what seemed to be the table as Rosmerta calmly finished serving the group of goblins where she was before making her way over to Sirius and the boys, smiling, whilst cleaning a glass.

"Bella told me," she shrugged.

"Go…damn it," said Sirius before proceeding to pick up his drink and down the rest of it as fast as he could, as if afraid it would be taken away from him at any moment. Rosmerta rolled her eyes and looked over at Harry and James.

"How's Hogwarts?" she asked, ignoring Sirius.

"Same as usual, apart from Harry here," said James nodding his head at Harry who smiled. "I forgot you and Bells used to be friends."

Rosmerta laughed.

"Bella didn't, told me as soon as you lot came in," she paused looking at the boys. "What d'you look like really?" she asked Harry. Harry furrowed his eyebrows before remembering that Rosmerta was looking at a disguise Bella had thought up.

"Oh, well…"

"Like me," said James.

"But with green eyes," Harry added. "James has promised to take my place in lessons when I can't be bothered to go," Harry smirked. James shook his head.

"Nope, I definitely remember you promising me you would take my place in lessons," retorted James. Rosmerta looked between the two boys, James hadn't changed since she'd left Hogwarts and this new kid, Harry seemed to be unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which way you look at it, taking after his new friends.

"Bella told me Harry was more trustworthy than the rest of you so I think I'm gonna believe what he says," Rosmerta smiled at the boys.

"You're gonna believe Harry based on something BELLA, let me repeat that, something BELLATRIX BLACK has said," exclaimed James.

"Er… yep" replied Rosmerta.

"But she's the least trustworthy out of everyone!" James continued. Rosmerta just shrugged before glancing over to Sirius who was now swaying on his barstool, getting precariously close to falling off every time he leant backwards.

"As far as I can tell she's always been honest with me," said Rosmerta, "Now could you get him outside before he falls off the stool, it's bad for business," she said turning back to James and Harry.

James shrugged.

"He can get himself off the stool."

Rosmerta fixed James with a stern look that Harry thought could rival professor McGonagall.

"If you and Harry don't get him outside in 30 seconds I will personally send an owl to McGonagall explaining that there are three Gryffindor students in my pub at, what is it…" she paused looking up at the old clock on the wall behind the bar. "Three hours after curfew, I don't think I'll feel the need to mention the Slytherin, and I might miss out Harry cause Bella likes him," she paused again. "Well she likes him better than you."

"Fine, fine, we'll do it, come on Harry," said James getting up scowling. He turned and stalked towards Sirius, who it seemed had just got wind of the conversation.

"Hey! Come on I'm not that bad!" he protested, crossing his arms as James dragged him off the stool, causing Sirius to stumble, leaving Harry to grab a hold of him before he fell.

Rosmerta rolled her eyes, before moving off to the other end of the bar again to serve more customers.

Harry and James proceeded to drag him to the door.

"I'll tell Bella you're outside," called Rosmerta after them, James just scowled back.

"Is he always this heavy or is it to do with what Bella did earlier?" asked Harry struggling to hold up Sirius' weight as he had now decided to stop walking and just let himself be dragged out by his friends.

"How would I know, I don't normally end up having to lift up this idiot," Harry raised his eyebrows at that, it didn't seem as if this was an all too unusual occurrence.

"Remus and Peter usually do it if they're with us," James admitted. Harry rolled his eyes, before stopping about three meters from the door.

"Hang on a sec," Harry let go of Sirius with his right hand and quickly extracted his wand from his back pocket. He cast a quick feather light charm over Sirius who was now laughing at his friends having to carry him out, he could use his own legs, but where was the fun in that?

"That's better," grunted James now easily dragging Sirius to the door of the pub by himself wisely ignoring the laughs. Harry smiled then tucked his wand away again and followed the pair to the door.

Harry stepped ahead of them and pushed it open, a rush of cold air flew through the gap as the three of them pushed their way outside. Once they'd left the vicinity of the pub Sirius miraculously seemed to gain control of his legs and hopped up on to his feet only to be pushed over into the snow by James.

"You're a bloody annoying little shit sometimes Black,' said James before extracting his wand and bewitching snowballs to fly at his friend.

"But you love me anyway," grinned Sirius looking up at James and Harry from his position on the floor, Harry laughed and even James cracked a small smile.

"Now will one of you idiots help me up?" Both James and Sirius rolled their eyes before Harry extended a hand and pulled Sirius to his feet once more.

"You know if you two looked like you actually look that whole simultaneous eye rolling thing would be really creepy," said Sirius, swaying on his feet, both James and Harry rolled their eyes again smirking.

"Haha, funny…merlin it's fr...e…ezing," muttered Sirius. "Why are we out here again?"

James paused considering his answer whilst Harry stayed quiet. Suddenly James whipped his wand out.

"Snowball fight!" he declared before conjuring snowballs to fly at both Harry and Sirius. Sirius yelped and tried to run away but was slow due to the volume of alcohol he had just consumed and instead ended up falling over again and getting pummeled by the snowballs as he scrambled around in the snow.

"Ahhhh! I'll get you Prongs!" shouted Sirius, trying to extract his wand from his pocket. James just laughed at his friend on the floor, struggling to find his wand, until he was suddenly hit by a wave of slushy snow.

Harry, being a lot quicker than Sirius had darted out of the way of the first round of snowballs, sparing a moment to watch Sirius' attempts to get up and find his wand before aiming a blasting curse at the snow in front of him, he didn't know the spell to conjure up snowballs -he'd ask later- but for now this did the trick as the wave of slushy snow created by the curse crashed into James and pushed him to the ground too.

"Oi, you," Harry heard James mutter before he fell to the ground.

Harry laughed as he remained the only one of the trio still standing, along with Sirius who thought it was absolutely hilarious that his friend was now buried under a mound of snow.

Harry then quickly ducked as more snowballs came flying at him from the snow mound that James was attempting to extract himself from. Sirius had his wand out and soon all three them were pummeling the other two with as many snowballs as they could. Though Harry didn't know the spell to make them exactly he could still change their direction in midair and fire them at someone else and when that failed the blasting curse he used earlier did the trick.

They continued to batter each other until somehow both Harry and James were on the floor, buried under mounds of snow, their wands lost somewhere in the darkness and Sirius Black standing over them both sticking out his tongue and laughing.

"That'll teach you to mess with me boys," he smirked summoning both of their wands so he was holding all three in his hand. Harry and James both rolled their eyes whilst trying to get out from under the icy snow.

Harry had just got to his feet when suddenly he heard a scream coming from somewhere further down the street. He froze, as did James and Sirius then snatched the wand Sirius had thrown at him out of the air and quickly and quietly sprinted off to the source of the scream, the other two following behind them.

He reached an alleyway where he thought the scream had come from and slowed down. Then faint voices spilled out of the alley, he peered round the wall into the alley and saw, illuminated by the little light from the street lamps that had filtered into the alley, three people, one of them was crouched, with their back against the wall and the other two towered over them.

The two standing appeared to be taunting and laughing at the third who was curled up in a ball, whimpering with their hands drawn up to cover their face.

"Awww…" coed one of the voices, peering down their nose at the person on the ground. "What was that mudblood...? You want us to stop…?"

The person crouched on the snowy floor merely whimpered, not daring to look up at their attackers.

"Hmmm… what was that? I didn't hear anything… did you hear anything?" he asked turning to face the other attacker.

"Nope, I didn't hear a thing, perhaps a few curses will allow them to speak freely to us…" the person who Harry had now guessed was a death eater paused, tilting their head examining the 'mudblood' on the floor. "We don't want them to remain mute forever now do we?" he reasoned before drawing his wand. The other death eater already had his wand out and nodded, even in the faint light Harry could still make out the demented smile stretched across his face.

"I think that would be for the best," he nodded before raising his wand out in front of him ready to curse the whimpering ball on the floor.

Something in Harry suddenly snapped and he knew he had seen and heard enough. He stepped quickly out from behind the wall into the alley, wand draw, eyes narrowed at the death eaters, ready to fight.

/

Bella rocked back on her stool, vaguely listening to the continued argument about which family had the most blood traitors in it. She felt like pointing out that they were all related anyway so it didn't make a difference, but she was meant to be acting like the pompous pureblood, slightly manic, Voldemort supporter so couldn't.

She sighed, the boy had told her barely anything, not that he knew any more than what he had said and was just being cautious about telling her stuff. No he actually knew nothing. The nonexistent plan was to attack the mudbloods in Hogwarts sometime in the Easter holidays; as security is a little more relaxed but most mudbloods would still be in school to revise for their exams.

Apart from that the wannabe death eaters had nothing, they didn't know how, when exactly, or which mudblood's they were going to target. All they knew was to wait for Malfoy to send word to them that it was happening sometime in the future and be ready for when it was. He presumably was getting his information from whoever the leader of the group was, Bella recognized him but couldn't remember his name or where from, she made a habit of not remembering her family member's names on purpose so she presumed he was one of them.

Finally deciding, she'd had enough of sitting here doing nothing Bella spoke.

"I'm bored, you seem to be incapable of doing anything but argue, I have all the information I need," she said gesturing to the boy she had spoken to, purely to get him in some sort of trouble, he shrunk as far into his seat as was possible but still received glares from most of the table.

Bella stood up.

"Perhaps I will try contacting the Dark Lord directly, you lot seem like pretty pathetic servants," she said then turned, stepping away from her stool.

"Wait!" called the leader. Bella turned eyebrows raised. "How do we know you aren't a spy or something from Dumbledore or the Ministry?"

Bella's face spit into a grin at this, most of her façade dropping now she had all the information she was going to get.

"Well done for being a bit smarter that you first appear to be!" she exclaimed. "In answer to your question, you don't know, I could very well be a spy for both Dumbledore and the ministry at the same time," she smiled at the now hostile and shocked faces. The leader quickly murmured something to person sitting beside him and the next thing Bella knew was a spell hitting right on her head.

She cursed herself for letting her guard down for a moment but smiled when a floating feeling filled her body, making her realize what the spell was. She let the clam feeling stay for a few seconds before almost reluctantly pushing it away and whipping her wand out.

"That spell's not gonna work on me boys," she smirked her wand ready in front of her. "You're lucky I'm not a spy cause you'd all end up in Azkaban for that, and as for attacking someone from one of, if not possibly the most noble pureblood family that exists…" she paused dramatically, letting their minds whirr as they considered what this witch would do to them. "Well, if you were not the Dark Lords servants, you'd all be dead right in the middle of this pub," she said in a matter of fact manner, before flicking her wand and setting the leaders hand on fire.

"Ahhhh! Fuck mother…" he yelled, drawing the attention of a few of the other customers near to their table. Bella narrowed her eyes at the death eaters or at least soon to be death eaters in front of her. Severus looked scared and had his eyes narrowed, not just at Bella but at the others on the table too, maybe he was having second thoughts about joining them. Bella hoped that was the case.

The others were frantically trying to put out the flames on their leaders hands and when they finally did there was a huge red and black burn left behind that Bella knew he was likely to ever be truly rid of.

"Something for you to remember me by," whispered Bella nodding at the burn, she made sure her whisper was heard by at least the leader and Malfoy before whipping round and leaving the table of stunned wannabe death eaters behind her.

Hopefully she'd scared them off Voldemort if 'Annabella' was the kind of person they'd be dealing with, but she knew some of the faces on that table showed expressions of admiration rather than fear. But at least she had all the details that existed about the muggleborn attack.

She disappeared round a pillar in the pub where no one could see her and quickly transformed back to the original red headed disguise before walking up to the bar to see Rosmerta.

"Hey, did you see where the boys went," asked Bella. Rosmerta came over and put two drinks down in front of Bella.

"What are they for?"

"I heard Sirius owed you them, he didn't seem to notice when he paid for two and somehow only got one, so their paid for," she said smiling, "and the boys went outside… Sirius was… well, why was he drinking so much?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," said Bella nodding at the drinks, Rosmerta had been close friends with Andromeda at Hogwarts and as Bella had often hung around with her sister she'd become good friends with Rosmerta as well. The boys didn't know but most of the time the disguises they used were just for her own amusement -though they were useful if they ever accidentally ran into a Hogwarts professor going out for a drink- as Rosmerta had been illegally getting both Bella and her sister pretty much whatever they wanted from this pub since they'd known her as her father had always owned the place.

"His mum is like fatally ill," said Bella shrugging her shoulders, "he's happy I think."

Rosmerta rolled her eyes at the witch in front of her, she'd known her since she'd first joined Hogwarts and the girl hadn't changed one bit. She hesitated looking warily at the girl before asking her question.

"Would you be happy if one of you parents were fatally ill?" she asked.

"Yep," said Bella without missing a beat. Rosmerta paused, she had almost expected that answer but still took a moment to consider what to say back.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it, you're his only sane family member around at the moment," suggested Rosmerta raising her eyebrows. Bella snorted.

"You can't be serious Merta, that's Remus's job, not mine, even James would be better at that kind of thing than me, and don't pretend you don't know that," said Bella finishing by rolling her eyes at the stupidity of her friend, talk to Sirius? Well she'd gladly celebrate the demise of her aunt and his mother with him, but anything else was Remus's job.

"You should consider it," said Rosmerta shaking her head and looking down the bar to check there weren't customers waiting for her.

"I have considered it and decided it's Remus's job," said Bella. Rosmerta just rolled her eyes at the witch.

"Sure, whatever," she said as Bella slid off her stool, a drink in either hand and her wand tucked behind her ear.

"I'm gonna go find the boys, I'll send these back when I've finished," she said nodding to the drinks.

"Sure, see ya soon… that wasn't you over there with them earlier was it?" asked Rosmerta nodding over to the table Bella had just vacated.

Bella spun round and looked at the table of darkly robed figures, though most of them now had their hoods down. All of them were leant in, whispering in hushed voices, the leader was cradling his hand, a nasty scowl plastered across his face.

"Eh…nah they don't have much in the looks department do they?" said Bella casually. Rosmerta laughed.

"No, they don't… anyway see ya around, and be nice to the new kid you lot have adopted, I fear for him," said Rosmerta smirking and waving back at Bella, as she moved to serve on old man who had just come up to the bar.

"I can't promise anything," Bella called back before walking to the door and kicking it open with her foot as both her hands were occupied.

Right, where had those boys got to?

/

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, stunning and sending one of the attackers flying down the alley. The other whipped round his wand ready in his hand and before Harry had time to even consider a shield a superfast purple jet of light flew towards him.

Harry ducked instinctively but before the spell had reached him it was deflected by a different shield. Harry turned to see James behind him with his wand out and Sirius further back, still looking slightly dizzy but wand out, ready to fight all the same.

The furious death eater sent curse after curse at the boys, but nearly all of them were deflected by the three shields and they retaliated in a just as aggressive manner. Locked in the duel Harry only just noticed two more dark figures coming up behind the one he was fighting, presumably to aid the death eater. As the two figures drew their wands and started sending three times as many curses at the boys they had to split up, now fighting one against one.

Harry, more experienced than the other two, what with the triwizard tournament last year and all the DA meetings made short work of the death eater he was fighting, sending a stunner through a gap in his shield, taking one down before turning to help Sirius who was struggling. The death eater he was facing was faster than the Black, who was still suffering from the affects of the alcohol.

So focused on his and Sirius's battle Harry only noticed what James's opponent was about to do after it was too late to prevent it.

"Crucio..." screamed the death eater facing James and a shot of red light left his wand aiming straight towards the boy who could do nothing but stare at the beam of light as it approached.

Then suddenly just before it reached him a plank of wood flew in front of his face and exploded as the curse hit it, he jumped away quickly covering his face as splinters shot in every direction. Harry's heart suddenly leapt as he saw another figure come out from behind the death eaters, the same person who must have just saved James from the curse.

They'd be fine, Bella was here! Harry knew that she was the same age as the rest of them but as much as they would all hate to admit it, her 'magical prowess' far outdid all of theirs put together.

She made short work of the death eater fighting Harry and Sirius from behind, all whilst sending the occasional plank or brick in front of James to help him out with his own fight. Harry was sure she could have use shields but he noticed the way her mouth quirked up every time something exploded in front of James' face and realized she way probably doing it for her own amusement… and he guessed, planks and bricks didn't care whether it was a simple disarming spell or an unforgivable, they blocked pretty much everything.

There was only one death eater left standing now and realizing he was being attacked from both directions he spun round to deal with the person behind him –i.e. Bella-, when he was hit by a jet of red light coming from the direction which he'd just turned away from. The spell sent his wand spinning through the air and straight into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly at the death eater he'd just disarmed as he spun round and round on the spot to desperately trying to see where his wand had gone.

Then suddenly someone else cast a spell on him and ropes appeared around his arms feet and neck, blocking his airways. The death eater stopped looking for his wand and instead frantically tried to loosen the rope around his neck with his tied up hands. His face was turning red, then purple, he was suffocating, Harry realized.

He looked wildly around to see who had conjured the ropes, only to find Bella with her wand pointed at the death eater an almost curious expression on her face as the ropes slowly tightened.

"Bella!" Harry heard James call from behind him, but the witch did nothing and continued to watch the death eater.

Not knowing what else to do Harry ran at the witch and knocked her wand out of her hand. The ropes immediately loosened and the death eater collapsed on the icy ground, gasping for breath.

The woman who the death eaters were tormenting had been crouched on the floor, curled into a ball, trying to avoid getting hit by anything throughout the whole fight and she now took one nervous glance at the unconscious death eaters on the floor then at Bella before getting to her feet and scampering out of the alley into the street.

"What was that?" demanded Harry, picking up Bella's wand that he had just knocked to the ground but not giving it back to the witch just yet. Bella merely rolled her eyes, before picking up a drink that had somehow appeared on the ground next to her and taking a sip.

"I wasn't going to kill him, just seeing how long it'd take for him to go unconscious," she shrugged. "And you might want to stun him or something, cause he's escaping," she pointed out as the death eater, still wrapped up in the ropes was struggling to get out of the alley. Sirius shot a quick stunner at him and he collapsed to a heap in the ground.

"Bells, that was a bit too far," pointed out James, looking at both Harry and Bella with wary eyes.

"Well, if he's now too scared to keep being a death eater it would be worth it," she said shrugging. Sirius shook his head.

"You're scary Bells, you could give my mother a run for her money," Bella smiled at him.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," she said.

"It was meant as an insult," Sirius replied, Bella opened her mouth to snap back another retort when Harry cast a silencing charm on both of them.

"Oi, can we get out of here!" he shouted at them. Sirius scowled, and removed his own silencing charm with his wand but nodded at Harry first. Bella smirked at Harry shrugging again, the silencing charm on her still in place. James shook his head at all of them before leading them out of the alley into the calm snowy street illuminated by the yellow street lamps.

Once there Harry took the silencing charm off Bella. Still holding a drink in one hand she smiled calmly at Harry.

"That was a pretty good charm, can I have my wand back though?" she asked extending her empty hand. Harry pulled the two extra wands he had out of his pocket and handed Bella's over to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, before turning to face all of the boys. "What started all that off anyway?" she asked.

"Harry," stated James, Bella raised her eyebrows waiting for more. James sighed before explaining the scream and seeing the death eaters about to attack the muggleborn, and then the rest was obvious.

"Aren't you a brave little Gryffindor," she smirked at Harry who scowled back at her, she had just essentially tortured someone, even if it was a death eater.

Bella then went on to explain what had happened inside the pub, about the muggleborn attack that was possibly coming up. She also guessed that the death eaters they had met in the alley, were part of that group inside the pub that had left when Bella did, or hadn't reached the pub yet.

"Shit Bells, you set a guy's hand on fire and almost suffocated someone in like half an hour! Seriously you need to stick with the pink hair and turning people into slugs!" exclaimed James after Bella had finished telling them her story. She noticed Harry looking at her strangely, but tried to ignore it when another thought popped into her head.

"Ooo! I forgot, wait here a sec!" she said, not replying to James's comment, a huge grin appearing on her face before sprinting off towards the three broomsticks. The three boys all watched as her figure retreated down the street.

"Jeez, what the hell are we going to do with her," moaned James running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know mate, she's always been like this I think," said Sirius, drawing his eyebrows together as he thought about it. "She's just never had the need for the slightly insane violent maniac part of her," he paused. "Till the death eaters started taking over that is," said Sirius shaking his head, sobered up a lot after the fight.

"Why? How can someone…" Harry shook his head, thoroughly confused at the girl who had just disappeared, she fought so fiercely against what she would come to represent in the future but by doing that she often came close to being almost as bad as them anyway. And how could someone flick so easily between being cruel and utterly merciless when effectively torturing someone to suddenly becoming laid back and joking about everything again. Harry honestly had no idea if this Bella he was witnessing now was good or bad.

James guessing what Harry was thinking quickly spoke.

"I promise you that she is a good person, deep down, no matter what she does or how slightly maniac evil she appears to be sometimes, because despite her slightly violent methods she'd never ever truly hurt someone who didn't deserve it. She'll wind them up through the roof, sure," James paused. "But she'll never hurt anyone badly for no reason." Harry looked at the boy who would one day be his father and saw that he truly believed what he was saying. Harry sighed, he hoped that what James said was true, and that for some reason Bella stayed like she was and was good all the way through.

At that moment they heard Bella's voice in the distance and saw the door to the three broomsticks open and Bella stepped out, her arms full of empty bottles. Harry heard her yell thanks to someone inside the pub, before running back over to the boys, a huge grin spread across her face.

"What have you done?' Sirius asked warily looking at the empty bottles in her arms. Bella's eyes were literally twinkling with mischief.

"I'm just preparing a little pay back for the naughty Slytherins out of bed after curfew," she said smiling at them. "They don't know about the passage into the pub by the way, they left to go back just after me apparently, so they're using some other one," she shrugged. "Shall we depart as well gentlemen?" asked Bella falling into an incredibly posh English accent and waving her wand causing everyone to turn back to looking like themselves.

"I think we must dear lady," said James in an equally posh voice presenting his arm to Bella, who hooked hers through it and they took of skipping down the street till they were outside the three broomsticks again.

"Bananabarbowlendor!" exclaimed James still sticking to the posh voice and staring at the outside of the pub. Suddenly the walls seemed to fall away and in their place was the entrance to the tunnel that lead to Hogwarts.

"How does it open from both sides?" asked Harry, staring up at the gaping entrance that should lead straight into the pub.

"No idea!" yelled Bella, who was up ahead of Harry with James. The two of them were now singing like lunatics as they skipped down the tunnel, the bottles Bella was carrying earlier, floating in mid air following them in a long single file line.

"I'm not gonna ask how," said Harry shaking his head and laughing as he watched the bottles that were, not only in single a file line that trailed almost back to Harry and Sirius but they also seemed to move in time to whatever it was Bella and James were singing, which was even more extraordinary seeing as what they were singing had basically no tune or beat.

"Smart Choice," smirked Sirius. "You wouldn't think that we'd just taken down a load of death eaters would you?"

"No you definitely wouldn't," agreed Harry as he watched Sirius cast a silent tripping jinx on James who fell flat on his face, causing the entire tunnel to erupt in sounds of laughter, particularly Bella's, who had doubled over laughing as James tried to get up but kept tripping over and over again as the jinx was still in place. Even the bottles somehow seemed to be laughing.

"Black! Both of you! Get this bloody jinx off me now or I'll turn you to snails when you're asleep!" yelled James trying again to get off the floor.

"Hmmm… we wouldn't want that now Sirius would be," said Bella tapping her chin with her wand contemplating.

"No I don't think we would," said Sirius, very seriously.

"But wait!" they both said at the same time.

"We actually don't care!" they both shouted and Bella left James tripping over nothing on the floor, hooked her arm though her cousins and continued to skip down the corridor, the bottles still following in single file behind her.

/

Bella 's robes were jangling with the now half full bottles that filled her robes and were in her hands as she stumbled towards entrance to the Slytherin common room. Her voice was slurred as she spoke the password before she stumbled through the now not so solid wall into the common room, which was not empty, even though it was well past one in the morning. Bella looked up at the people in the room and spotted a very familiar blonde head lounging on one of the sofas.

"Why hellooo…" Bella stumbled and almost tripped over the rug on the floor, "Lucius…M…Malfoyyy," she then bowed deeply accidentally dropping one of the bottles on the floor.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed trying to pick it up before falling right over into a heap on the floor, the bottles in her robe clanging loudly.

"Black, what are you doing!" growled Malfoy, jumping up, "It's well past curfew and you are drunk," he pointed out looking at her with a disgusted expression plastered on his face.

"No shit…Sheeerrrrlock," slurred Bella, twisting her head round to grin at him.

"What's Sheeerrrlock?" demanded Malfoy, causing Bella to erupt into giggles.

"S'a secret," she whispered, before continuing to giggle once more.

"You're disgusting, I'm going to have to confiscate these bottles," he said edging away from the girl but summoning the bottles with his wand.

They came flying out of her robes and her hands and she made a last minute, desperate attempt to grab a hold of them as they flew away but to no avail. Bella scowled at Malfoy.

"You owe me moonney," she slurred, pausing, "for the botttlesss."

Malfoy just fixed her with a disgusted stare.

"Go to your dormitory and get away from me now," he demanded, his friends looking over and laughing at the drunken girl on the floor, Bella stuck her tongue out at them before getting up and stumbling to the stairs, almost tripping over her robes as she did so. As soon as she had managed to clamber round the corner of the spiral staircase she dropped the 'I'm drunk act' and walked perfectly up the rest of the stairs to her dormitory unable to keep the grin off her face. Knowing Malfoy there was absolutely no way he'd hand those bottles into a teacher, nope! He'd keep them for himself and his friends all of them gathered in the common room now, after coming back from their little Voldemort meeting.

Ah…Bella couldn't wait till morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, the next one should be quicker, anyway this chapter's mostly about Bella, hope you like it!**

* * *

6.

"Slugs!" exclaimed James. "You turned them into slugs?" he looked at Bella incredulously, "What made you think of slugs… of all the possibilities!"

Bella shrugged.

"You're the one who said I should stick to pink hair and turning people into slugs," she pointed out, "and Malfoy's a pink slug."

Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Can we go see it?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Slughorn's taken the slugs off somewhere with about half the staff to try and turn them back, notice the almost empty staff table," she said nodding at it. "They wrote a message in slime on the floor so people would realize they were the slugs," Bella frowned. "It's a shame no one stepped on them."

"How long till they're human again?" asked James. Bella smirked.

"I'd give it a day and a half, minimum," her eyes glinted as she said this. "More depending on how much they drank," Harry looked up at the witch… surely…

"Can't McGonagall or at least Dumbledore just change them back?" he asked, she winked at them both.

"Not with my magic potion they can't."

"Of course not," muttered Harry rolling his eyes and silently wondering exactly how it was possible for someone their age have such powerful magic.

"My mother's been moved to St Mungo's!" yelled Sirius, grinning and skipping into the hall towards them waving a piece of paper in the air, Peter and Remus trailing along behind him.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Bella, beaming at her cousin, though Harry could still make out a trace of a smirk under that smile.

"Why is that a good thing?" asked Harry as the three of them sat down.

"Now that is a very good question Mr. Jameson," nodded Sirius seriously. "You see, although the healers are better at St Mungo's than the Black family healers her being sent there means that the family healers have failed to do anything to help her so…." Sirius paused dramatically and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Basically she's really, really ill, almost definitely fatal," said Bella, snatching the letter from his hand before Sirius could continue.

"Why d'you steal all my good news?" pouted Sirius.

"Bellatrix!" a harsh voice made Bella snap her head up from the letter she was now reading, allowing Sirius to snatch it back. Harry looked round and saw a girl with white blonde hair stalking angrily towards the table whilst somehow managing to maintain a sort of cool grace that reminded Harry of someone from his time.

Bella's blank face immediately split into a beaming smile.

"S'up sis?"

"Shut up, I need to talk to you," snapped Narcissa, tapping her foot impatiently her eyes directed on Bella, completely ignoring the boys around her. "Now!"

"Start talking then," said Bella, still smiling despite her sister's scowl and gesturing for her to continue.

Harry swore what he heard next was Narcissa Black actually growl at Bella.

"Not here," she snapped actually grabbing Bella and pulling her to her feet.

"Hey! What's wrong with here?" demanded Bella pouting.

"Look I don't exactly want to talk to you either, but this is important so move," Harry and James both then did the same thing and shoved Bella gently over to the blonde.

"Go talk to your sister," said James.

"Hex her if you don't like what she says," added Harry with a shrug, much to the displeasure of Narcissa, but Harry just smirked as he remembered the snooty blonde haired Narcissa Malfoy from his time that he met at the Quidditch world cup.

"Good point," Bella shrugged and turned her sister who was already stalking out the hall, Bella followed along after her taking as much time as she could.

When they reached the doors to the great hall Remus turned to the others, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Was it just me who heard Narcissa growl?"

/

Narcissa lead Bella into an empty classroom and as soon as Bella stepped through the frame after her sister the door swung shut behind her. Bella looked over to Narcissa to see her with her wand out, pacing.

"Jeez, Cissy you need a calming draught or something, what's got you so worked up?" asked Bella whilst smirking as she watched her sister pace, Narcissa rarely ever lost her cool so when she did it was amusing.

"I can't believe what you did to the prefects… it's just…" Narcissa growled. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you could have told me that in the great hall and you know me better than to think I'll reverse what I've done so… if you're just going to whine I'm leaving," said Bella heading to the door.

"No! that's not why I have to talk to you, but that was atrocious Bella, I don't know why you'd do something like that," snapped Narcissa.

"Who taught you that big word little sis?" smirked Bella. "And it was incredibly amusing."

"Bella!" shouted Narcissa actually stomping her foot on the stone floor. Bella merely raised her eyebrows.

"Look, Aunt Walburga wants you to go visit her," said Narcissa narrowing her eyes.

"What?" asked Bella, momentarily thrown off… why the hell?

"Mother sent me a letter saying you had to visit Aunt Walburga, Slughorn's arranged for you to use the floo in his office later on."

"And why the hell would anyone think I'd actually do as I'm asked?" questioned Bella, narrowing her eyes, Narcissa ducked her head at this and looked down at the floor.

"Is there no way you'd just do it anyway?" she asked quietly, not looking up.

"No way in hell little sis," snapped Bella, she hated Walburga and was pretty sure the old witch hated her as well, possibly due to a small incident that happened when Bella was seven. Narcissa glanced up at her sister nervously but with her eyes still narrowed.

"Mother mentioned in the letter that if you didn't go you'd loose all your family inheritance," she said.

"I'm pretty sure I've already lost that, looks like Walburga's gonna have to live without my visit," Bella smirked… "or even better, she might die without it," she shrugged, looking up at her sister.

"I'm not done Bella," whispered Narcissa. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what else has mummy threatened?" Narcissa looked away, not daring to meet Bella's eyes as she spoke.

"`If you don't go mother said Uncle Orion and father will force the dark lord's mark upon Sirius," she whispered. "They already have permission from…" she trailed off not daring to complete her sentence as Bella's smirk disappeared.

Bella walked out the room a few seconds later and slammed the door shut, partially in anger and partially to stop the smoke from billowing out.

/

Bella didn't come back to breakfast, and neither did Narcissa, Harry noticed. Though Slughorn did come running into the hall at one point and asked them if they'd seen her before running back out when he realized she wasn't there muttering to himself. Harry could have sworn he caught the word slugs leave the professor's mouth and wondered for a moment if Bella would actually get caught for her prank before deciding she was too clever for that to happen.

Then suddenly a silver tray of biscuits appeared in the middle of their table with a small note placed on top of them that read:

_Spoils, courtesy of the slugs x_

They all looked at the biscuits for a moment, knowing who they were from but wondering why, how and…

"D'you think she poisoned them?" asked Remus eyeing them warily. They all looked at each other.

"I wouldn't put it past her," muttered Harry.

"But they look sooo nice," said Sirius looking around at the others doing some serious thinking. He then stopped as his eyes landed on Peter and held out the tray of biscuits.

"Eat," demanded Sirius. Peter's eyes widened in fear.

"No no, please why am I always the guinea pig?" he asked looking round at the rest of them waiting for them to contradict Sirius… it wasn't happening.

"Remus, please," Peter begged, looking up at the werewolf.

Remus merely leaned back shaking his head.

"Someone's got to do it mate, rather it be you than me."

Peter looked at the rest of them and Harry saw that he was actually shaking, Harry would have felt bad but it was Peter so he didn't.

With shaking hands Peter reached forward and nibbled the corner off one of the biscuits, looking ready to spit it out at any moment. When nothing happened he swallowed and they all waited. Nothing happened for a good two more minutes then suddenly Sirius slammed his hands down on the table and reached for the biscuits.

"Well I'm having one," he proclaimed and stuffed a whole one in his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes and James snorted at his friend before they both followed suit.

/

(Just previously)

"Black!"

Bella stopped in her tracks and slowly turned round in the corridor, an innocent smile spread across her face.

"Yes, professor?" McGonagall frowned at the girl.

"Professor Slughorn wants to speak with you in his office," she said, looking at the Slytherin in front of her, wondering why yet all the time knowing her answer the girl had not been sorted into Gryffindor instead.

"Now?" questioned Bella.

"Yes, now he came to find you but you weren't in the great hall..." McGonagall trailed off but the question she meant to ask hung in the air.

"I was talking to my sister," stated Bella in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine, fine, off you go to his office then," said McGonagall a small smile creeping onto her face.

"And, Miss Black," McGonagall's voice called out after her as she turned and headed to his office. Bella turned back and waited for the professor to speak.

"If you were in my house, whilst a punishment would be in order, I'm sure a party of some sort would be thrown for you after what happened with the slugs… as it is have a biscuit," she said and waved her wand and a small tray of biscuits appeared in Bella's arms.

"Thanks professor, but the prank wasn't me," she smirked. McGonogall merely smiled at her.

"Of course Miss Black, off you go now," Bella nodded at her then turned down the corridor, waving her wand as she went and the biscuits disappeared.

/

Bella peered into Slughorn's office, it was all green and gold, she'd been in there many times as a suspect for pranks, yet she had never been punished as they never had any proof.

She knocked on the door that was half open, alerting Slughorn to her presence. The large potions master looked up from what Bella thought was a bowl of crystalized pineapple, before waving his wand and the door swung wide open.

"Black, come have a seat," he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk as he took the much comfier looking armchair behind it.

"I'll stand," she said, not wanting to spend more time than needed in here… what she really needed to do was go and plan how she was going to kill her family.

The professor looked slightly shocked at her but quickly composed himself and brought his hands together with a frown on his face.

"I'm sure you've heard or seen by now the small issue with the slugs in the common room," he said.

"Yes professor."

"Well what you may not have seen was the slugs have written a message for us," he paused and looked at the witch. "Do you know what the message said?" he asked.

Bella shook her head.

"No professor, I only caught a glimpse of the slugs as I left the common room this morning," she paused. "What's so special about the slugs anyway, they are just slugs after all."

"Yes… well, you see the majority of our prefects and seventh years are missing, we believe that someone had transformed them into the slugs," he said.

"I don't see what this has to do with me sir," said Bella politely. The potions master huffed.

"Well the message the slugs left was a name… your name Miss Black and an arrow pointing towards some bottles," he paused. "I have examined the bottles and have found that they contain quite an unusual potion, one that I had not heard of and it's affects appear to turn wizards into multicolored slugs miss Black."

"Wait, was one of the bottles pale blue, made of glass," she paused. "It was long and thin."

"Are you saying that you are familiar with the bottles miss Black, after all it was your name the slugs chose to write," Bella looked at the potions master her eyebrows furrowing as if in deep thought.

"I found those bottles on the fourth floor corridor, left in a heap yesterday evening," she paused. "I was going to take them to you professor as I had no idea what they contained but when I entered the common room Lucius demanded I hand them over to him and his friends… I presumed he would hand them in to you but he obviously didn't," she said keeping a perfectly innocent expression upon her face.

"Is that so… where did you say you came across the bottles?"

"Fourth floor, sir," she replied already heading over to the door as the professor became distracted with the papers on his desk.

"Yes, well that should be all for now, you may go," she nodded at the professor and reached to open the door.

"And I'll see you in about an hour so you can visit your aunt at St Mungo's, your mother sent me a letter," he finished.

"Yes sir," Bella murmured her eyes narrowing at the thought of her aunt, before she exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck," she spat to herself, she'd been desperately trying to think of ways around going to St Mungo's without Sirius having to take up the dark mark but had come up with nothing that she could actually use. What the hell did Walburga want to see her for anyway? She knew as well as anyone else what Bella was like and had scolded her more than many times for wearing, listening to or even insinuating anything muggle. And aunt Walburga's scolding's weren't the usual telling offs Bella presumed Potter got in his home.

Bella actually growled, her wand clenched tight in her fist and she felt a rush of magic run through her, which she guessed ended up hitting the ceiling, see how it started to crumble a second later.

The witch cursed again and quickly sorted the ceiling out with a flick of her wand. Then not wanting to go to lessons this morning she stomped off to the empty classroom Narcissa was in to check she wasn't dead.

/

Harry was sitting in charms, his wand tapping against his leg as he looked nervously around the room. Bella hadn't shown up yet. Normally he wouldn't have worried, she'd skipped charms the other day for what she said was a walk in the forbidden forest. He'd found he later in one of the secret passageways that he had taken to get to his next lesson, covered in scratches, hastily casting healing spells on herself whilst muttering something that Harry could have sworn sounded like 'bloody acromantulars', but he'd chosen to ignore it as otherwise the witch looked unharmed and at that point in time he was more scared of her than worrying for her safety.

No, the reason he was worrying now was because of what had happened last night, not the whole torturing the death eater thing but Bella turning all of the Slytherin prefects and their friends into slugs. Sirius had told him this morning to keep an eye on Bella, noting that she should be fine especially as all of her victims were still slugs but that didn't stop a few rouge Slytherins that she'd missed from trying to take revenge.

Most of the school by now had figured out that it was Bella who had turned the Slytherins to slugs, due to the message found on the floor, yet the teachers had no solid evidence that she had actually intended to turn them into slugs in the first place, so while she was safe from detentions she was still wide open for attacks from other students.

Professor Flitwick at that moment entered the room and took his place at the front of the class to begin… Bella still wasn't there.

Just then the door to the classroom flew open and Harry whipped his head round hoping to see Bella, but instead it was Lily Evans, or his to be mother that stumbled through the door, cheeks flushed presumably from running to class.

Harry made eye contact with Sirius across the room who looked back at him with the same worried expression, he too having noticed Bella's absence.

A cough brought Harry back to his seat and he looked up to see Lily standing at the side of his desk.

"D'you mind me sitting here?" she asked gesturing to the seat that Bella had occupied the one time Harry had had a charms lesson with her.

"Uh…" said Harry, his eyes scanning the classroom for Bella once more, hoping that she'd somehow slipped in without anyone noticing.

"Er… sure," he eventually said, Lily nodded politely and sat down depositing the mound of books she was carrying on the desk in front of her and for a second Harry pictured the image of Hermione doing the exact same thing. He felt of pang of guilt as the image of his friend popped into his head, he had hardly been trying to get back to his time in the last few days and he wondered what his friends were doing without him, was he even gone, would when he finally got back to his time be deposited exactly where he had left or would time have gone forward there too...?

_If he got back_, the thought floated into his head before he quickly dispelled it, he'd find away to get back no matter how long it took him, as much as he liked it in this time, he couldn't leave everyone from his actual time behind.

/

"Ah, Miss Black, I see you've made it here on time, your sister seemed to think that I'd have to come and get you myself when she handed me the letter," jeered Slughorn cheerfully as Bella walked slowly into his office, dreading what would be the next few hours. She'd found Narcissa alive but unconscious and had decided to leave her that way until someone else found her.

Bella merely scowled at the overweight potions master who had absolutely no conception of what he was forcing her into, just slowly floating along through his life, ignoring what needed to be ignored in order to keep his reputation with the ministry and pureblood families as high as it has always been, even if it meant turning a blind eye to the fact that half of his students were training to be death eaters and the fact that their parents probably took them on regular outings to go and experience the thrill of muggle torturing as she'd heard Lucius Malfoy explain to one of the younger Slytherins in the common room.

"Am I going now?" growled Bella, warily eyeing the large fireplace at the center of his office.

"Yes, yes, you were to go as soon as you got here," he nodded, picking up the stack of essays he'd been marking and moving it to one side of his cluttered desk, ready to work on the next stack, not looking up at Bella all the while. After a few moments of silence he realized that the young witch was still in the room. He placed his quill down on the desk and looked at her over his glasses.

"The powder's on the shelf," he paused, watching as Bella slowly walked over to the said shelf and got herself a small handful of the grey powder. "You'll be happy to know that your fellow Slytherins that were involved in such an unfortunate incident this morning should be back to normal in no time, Dumbledore thinks he's found a way to speed up the process."

At this Bella didn't even bother to try and hold back a smirk, so Dumbledore thought he could speed up the process, well he'd be in for a shock then wouldn't he?

"I'm coming back here after, right sir?" asked Bella as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Yes…yes," murmured Slughorn, his attention back on the essays he was marking. Bella took one last look at the office before throwing the powder into the fire and murmuring "St Mungos".

/

Bella glanced around the white reception area of St. Mungos, healers were rushing backwards and forwards through the many doors that branched off in every direction, and patients were hobbling around or sitting quietly on chairs, many trying to hide their aliments from the others in the reception.

Bella stepped out of the fireplace where there were already people popping out behind her and walked slowly over to the desk in the middle of the room.

A dark haired witch was sitting at the desk, filing stacks of gridded parchment, waving her wand in a bored fashion whilst watching the various other occupants in the room. She looked up when Bella approached her desk but her wand kept on waving.

"How can I help you?" she said in tone that exactly matched her expression. Bella scowled at the witch.

"You could smile and actually try and do your job properly for once," said Bella, her face blank as she examined the poster of a wizard teaching his family 'simple healing spells' behind the counter.

The receptionist started, looking affronted, the papers she was sorting that had been flying around in the air immediately fell to the desk and she narrowed her eyes at Bella, then presumably thinking better of it, she put on a fake smile and looked up once more at the young witch in front of her.

"I'm sorry, how can I help you today?" she repeated in a much more pleasant tone, though that just made Bella more annoyed, she wondered momentarily if her father would carry out his threat if she hexed the witch in front of her and then got forcibly chucked out of the hospital, thus unfortunately missing the chance to visit aunt Walburga. She shook her head, knowing her family they most definitely would.

Bella sighed.

"I'm here to see Walburga Black," she said, tapping her fingers on the counter in front of her.

"Hmm," murmured the receptionist, "and your name?"

"Bellatrix Black," the receptionist raised her eyebrows and looked at the girl in question once more, another Black. The witch wondered if this one was just as insane as the others she'd encountered. Judging by the strange aura the girl seemed to be giving off the receptionist presumed she was, but made no comment, whilst insane, the Blacks were also dangerous.

She waved her wand and handed Bella a visitor card.

"Second floor, first door on your left."

"Thanks," Bella took the card and walked straight to the set of doors headed to the stairs, not glancing back at the welcome witch, who'd suddenly found that both her feet were starting to itch like crazy.

Walburga was staying in a private room, as Bella expected, a Black like her aunt wouldn't stand for sharing a room with anyone who may have interacted with muggles or muggleborns, which was most of the wizarding population besides the pureblood families, and even they occasionally had to speak with them, though generally it was to insult or torture them.

Bella halted when she reached the door, pausing before she entered, it was just cracked open, not wide enough for her to see in but wide enough for the silence seeping out of it to tell Bella that Walburga was alone in there.

"No use dawdling outside girl," a harsh voice called out. Bella would have jumped had she not been slightly expecting it, as it was she merely twitched. The last time she had seen her aunt in person she had been seven and her and Sirius had just blown up her kitchen at midnight as a joke. She'd then been chucked out onto the streets of muggle London, having to wonder round for hours by her self at night until her father decided to come out and find her in the morning. She had then got locked in the cellar of her own house for days for not staying in one place and instead finding an 24 hour arcade and conning the muggles out of their money using her 'accidental magic'.

"I'm dying in here child," came the voice again, "enter immediately or the threat I believe was made will be carried out."

A dark scowl spread across Bella's face as she shoved the door open and stepped into the room.

The door slammed shut behind her, throwing the room into darkness, all the curtains were closed blocking out any sunlight, leaving only a few black candles to illuminate the pale witch in the bed, who was staring at Bella with cold, black eyes.

"Aunt Walburga do you have to make every place you enter look miserable, it's as bad as your house," said Bella peering round the room before continuing…"The only comforting thought here is that you're about to die."


End file.
